Whirlpool Effect
by AngelSlayer135
Summary: Amazing what a small change in history can do. When Uzu is saved from annihilation fate takes a major turn off course, for the better and the worse.
1. The Past

**Whirlpool Effect**

The Past

***I still own absolutely nothing***

 **Since this story is in the first person perspective, please note the italicized name before the section to avoid confusion.**

 _***Tobirama Senju***_

Taking a deep breath I let it out in _utter annoyance_. Why did being the Hokage have to be so difficult? Or maybe it had always been as such, and Hashirama just made it _seem_ easy.

There is a picture of him on the wall, with that ever present smile on his face; the one that simply filled all those around him with warmth and confidence.

Such confidence, why couldn't I possess even half of what he did?

Shaking my head I return my gaze to the documents below me.

Apparently both Iwa and Kumo had taken it upon themselves to prepare for a major invasion of our closest ally, Uzushiogakure, and had already built up a massive force to do so with. The estimates predicted it would be ready to launch in only a few months and would continue to grow until then.

"There is nothing we can do... even if we could gather our army in time we wouldn't be able to defeat them without annihilating ourselves in the process" reaching forward I grasp the small glass of alcohol and take a sip, the liquid creating a rather unpleasant burn as it settles. "Uzushiogakure will have to fend for themselves..."

Of course I know this is a death sentence to them, and the Uzumaki in particular but... "what else can I do..."

Glancing up at the portrait my brother looked... different. Instead of the warm friendly smile it almost seemed to be disappointed in me, looking down with a scowling frown.

"It isn't my fault... I'm not like you brother..."

The image continues staring, and I can practically hear his disapproving remarks.

"I can't just go around threatening everyone like you could. I am not charismatic like you were... I AM NOT AS GOOD AS YOU WERE OKAY!? ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!?"

The frown deepened, or at least seemed to.

"It's not like I can just threaten two nations with..."

Wait... why the hell _couldn't_ I? A spark of inspiration lights and I already have a scroll in hand as I begin making notes, this _might_ just work.

I never notice that the picture goes back to the warm, approving, smile.

 _***Kumo General***_

"Sir... orders from the Raikage"

What the hell did that man want _now_? First he orders an invasion of Uzushiogakure, then he postpones it while 'reinforcements' arrive. After that it was specific orders on people to kidnap for his 'bloodline continuation program'. If the man wasn't so powerful I would stab him myself for what he intends to do.

Ripping the scroll from the messenger, and sending him fleeing with an angry scowl, I hastily unwrap the item and begin deciphering the coded message.

'Withdraw all forces'

Is the man a freaking _idiot!?_ If we withdraw now we will not have the correct weather for another invasion for another two seasons. The island nation is notoriously difficult to reach by those who do not have the correct Uzumaki forged ships. Six more months meant that Konoha would be able to aid their ally. That meant more casualties on our side, added to the horrific ones that my attendants assure me are practically unavoidable. Not only is the island hard to reach and reinforce, but the _Fuinjutsu_ masters have undoubtedly lain hundreds of traps and deterrents.

'Invasion postponed indefinitely due to outside interference'

Now what in the three hells did 'outside interference' mean? Well it doesn't much matter, the Raikage's will is law until someone takes the hat from the man.

With a gesture several messengers come running in, and my short grumble relays the orders. We are packing up and going home.

"That is good sir, from what I have... _overheard_ Iwa intends on doing the same as well." one of the stuck up young pricks butts in. They really do need to drill obedience into the brats at an earlier age, why when I was just a private I didn't even _think_ to mouth off to a superior officer. But his information had reached me, even if it had probably been overheard by some drunken assholes. Iwa had decided with withdraw alongside us? But why? We might have declared this war out of a sick fascination with the bloodlines but them... they actually _hated_ the Uzumaki. Why would they bother to retreat when their victory seemed to assured?

With one last glance down at the message scroll I read over the second line one more time.

"Outside interference indeed."

 _***Nameless Servant Boy***_

"Blasted Konoha sticking their noses where it doesn't belong..."

Flinching at the Raikage's booming, raspy voice, and the anger that goes along with it, I ask myself again how I ended up in this hell hole. Why did _I_ have to be selected for one of the man's personal servants? Why do _I_ have to be 'marked as nobility' as they said.

More of a curse, than a gift.

The man has been ranting for over an hour now, and demanding refills on his wine. In the process I managed to sneak several glances at some of the documents sprawled out before him.

'Withdraw your forces immediately'

'Uzushiogakure is our ally'

'Total warfare'

'Your nation will burn'

From the few lines I had read the intention was clear. If we invaded their allies, then Konoha would burn us and Iwa to the ground while our forces were deployed.

Konoha was said to be the strongest of all the nations in the world, I had no doubt they could do so with little effort if pushed far enough.

Apparently the Raikage and Tsuchikage had found a means to do just that.

"Damn them and their 'perfect bloodlines'. Damn them and their 'Will of Fire'. DAMN THEM ALL!"

In his drunken rage the man flails, and backhands me across the room. I am not sure how many bones he has broken, but as a civilian I am sure that it will be a long recovery, if it is possible at all.

"Stupid boy... getting in my way..."

Struggling I attempt to pick myself up, but with my left arm practically useless at this point it was a failing effort. Seconds later an army grips the back of my shirt collar and I am dragged from the room.

"I'll show them... I'll show them that my bloodline is just as great as theirs..." he drunkenly slurs.

Realizing what is about to happen, and knowing in my heart that there is nothing I can do, I try and force myself to accept fate. I have heard enough stories about attendants being taken into the man's bed chambers to be 'used'. Although no one dares speak a word of it, the man has a perverse attraction to younger boys, those of my age, and I know from the whispers what is in store for me.

Perhaps he will be merciful... and simply end my life after he is done with my body? There are more than a few rumors about not being granted such an end, and being forced to endure for days on end while he 'pleasures himself'.

 _***History***_

Torbirama Senju would never realize the true impact of the actions before his untimely end came. With the writing of two letters he had saved an entire nation, and earned a powerful ally that would influence the world for centuries to come.

By the time the next war came, and Konoha was forced to face off against Iwa and Suna, the Uzumaki were there beside them.

When a small nation known as 'Ame' became terrorized by a cruel and heartless man Uzu stepped in and intervened. They had been saved from annihilation by a compassionate gesture, and thus would strive to save those who needed aid as well.

Although Hanzo could not be eliminated, many of the families that were 'at risk' could be smuggled out. In total nearly half the population was able to escape from the monster's regime, including a young boy named Yahiko and his best friend, Konan.

As Kirigakure became embroiled in a civil war, and the bloodline purges began, Uzugakure was the only nation to become involved as well. In order to avoid being dragged into the conflict though they were forced to the same tactics that had been deployed, and perfected, during the Second Shinobi War.

Thus dozens of bloodlines were saved, and thousands rescued, from the hatred and fire that threatened to consume them. With this act Uzugakure had become the unofficial 'safe haven' for all refugees, and all were welcomed with open arms.

Less than fifty years after its rescue the small island nation had quadrupled in size. Luckily the inhabitants were _Fuinjutsu_ masters of the highest regard, thus creating and raising new land was a simple task for them.

 _***Minato Namikaze***_

"Excuse me"

The pretty girl turned, her piercing violet eyes staring back into my own. Though she made no sound a slight gesture told me to continue.

"I was just wondering what your name is."

"I am Kushina"

"Oh, my name is Minato Namikaze, it is a pleasure to meet you. I was just wondering why I have never seen you around the village before. You seem like a really nice but quiet person. Why are you so quiet? Are you feeling okay? Do you feel sick at all? Can I get you something to feel better? I bet some ramen would help. I really like ramen, it is like the best food ever. Jiraiya-Sensei says that I eat too much ramen, but I really don't think that is possible do you? I mean ramen is like the best thing ever right? Of course it is, I can already tell you are silently agreeing with me. So do you have a last name? I bet it is really pretty, you are really pretty by the way."

She just stares back at me, maybe I offended her? Sensei has told me that I tend to talk a bit too fast at times, or all the time, and I really need to slow down when meeting someone new.

"I am from Uzushiogakure, I was raised to listen first and speak second. I am feeling okay although the trip here has been rather rough. I should be alright once I get settled down. I am not a huge ramen fan, but we don't really make much at Uzugakure. My last name is Uzumaki... and thank you."

I take a step forward to shake her hand, most of the time when people first meet me they scowl or call me annoying. At best they smile in the way that I know they _want_ to call me annoying but just don't feel like it.

But her?

She actually answered me, and she has a really pretty blush. She shakes my hand a bit awkwardly, she must be royalty if she is so unused to shaking hands.

Her hands are so very soft, and she smells like the open air, like the roaring seas. It is a beautiful scent.

She is so beautiful.

"Minato-kun, could you show me where my hotel is? I went to find some fish for dinner and now I appear to be a bit lost..."

My grin must have been the stupidest looking thing ever, but she smiles anyway.

I think I am in love.

 _***Jiraiya***_

"This is going to get rough Minato"

The blonde sighs, before closing his eyes in concentration. I know that look, I have seen it so many times when he is going through all of the possible scenarios in his head. I have often wondered if he might have some sort of _Kekkai Genkai_ but I know such things are a bit personal, so I have never asked.

"I don't like the idea of Kakashi, Obito, and Rin going on the mission alone Sensei. I know they are ready but..."

"No one _ever_ wants their kids going out by themselves" I answer. The first solo mission that Minato had... I still have nightmares about it. Sensei told me he would be safe, that it was a simple information retrieval mission but... I still had to fight down the urge to go running to his rescue. Of course he hadn't needed it but still.

I see the man as the son I never had.

"I know, I know. I still don't have a very good feeling about this."

"Do not worry too much Namikaze-Sama."

I knew about the intruder only moments before he spoke, a kunai is already in my hand as I prepare to strike the man down.

Minato doesn't even respond, save for a slight smile. "Ah so does that mean Uzu has chosen to intervene in Konoha's war?"

"With all of the other major nations participating as well did you really believe that we would stand by and let our ally fight alone?"

My son... my _student_ merely flashes that boyish grin. "Well I _hoped_ that you wouldn't but... I did forget to buy Kushina-chan flowers last Valentines day so..."

The foreigner flinches. Hell even _I_ remember rage emanating from her during that affair. Even if she chose to stay calm and silent...

"Indeed... she was quite insistent that you, and I quote, 'stay the hell out of combat because if you so much as get a scratch I will come down there and remind you why _I_ wear the pants'."

Okay now even Minato flinches at that threat. An enraged Kushina was one thing, but one who was willing to prove her dominance was another terror altogether.

 _***Rin***_

"Rin!"

Both of my teammates ran towards me, obvious panic on Obito's face and... shockingly Kakashi seemed quite worried as well. Strange though, I have never seen him appear as anything more than slightly annoyed. But it is too late... it is all too late...

"S-stay away from me!"

Both froze, Obito looked... hurt, and even Kakashi had winced slightly. That wasn't my intent. I didn't _want_ to hurt them. But if I had to in order to protect them from me, from what was now inside...

"Rin what's wrong?"

"I... Kiri sealed a tailed beast inside of me... once I get into Konoha it will break loose. I have to..." suddenly a terrible plan emerged, it would be the most awful request of all but... "I need one of you to kill me."

Forget panicked, now they both looked horrified.

"A-absolutely not! We are _not_ going to hurt you Rin. We will figure this out, right Kakashi?"

The other boy nodded, it was nice to have such friends who cared about me but the village came first. It had to come first.

"No, you have to..."

"Excuse me, but we couldn't help but overhear your situation and thought about lending our assistance."

Turning, I notice a small group of Ninja slowly approaching. They had no weapons out, which meant that they were not immediately hostile but... the swirl on their armor.

Uzu reinforcements

"Rin has a tailed..."

"Oh yes we overheard that. Don't worry about it, sounds like they just created an cursed tag modification to the seal. We can have that fixed in a jiffy. The problem is that you _will_ be a Jinchuriki but that is way better than dead, no?"

Relief and joy wash through my bones as they get to work. Maybe there will be a happy ending after all?

 _***Hiruzen Sarutobi***_

Letting out a deep sigh I direct my wandering gaze over the village, and specifically to the Uchiha compound. Tensions were slowly escalating in the village. The Uchiha had, once again, distanced themselves from the other major clans, and population in general. They felt scorned after the last meeting where I had announced my formal retirement to take place in the next few months.

Immediately several council members had put in their own nominations, mostly themselves. Among these had, of course, been the Uchiha. That was when the conflicts immediately started.

The Hyuga 'would not allow' the Uchiha to become Hokage.

The Uchiha pointed out that 'perhaps the Hyuga should mind their own business'.

It had quickly escalated into near shouting levels of volume.

Truth be told I want to continue on, to continue guarding and protecting my village... and also because there hasn't been a _decent_ candidate since a young blonde man named 'Namikaze' left some years ago for Uzu.

But I am old, and my reactions, my mind, and my stamina are all suffering due to this. Someone _needs_ to take my place, but who? Perhaps I should just let them fight it out, let them kill each other and whoever remains standing can take the damn hat.

None of my remaining students want it.

The remaining few who _might_ be halfway decent at the job are either too young or also refusing.

It appears as though the only option left is to let someone _else_ choose for once. Maybe I can even retire to somewhere outside of Konoha... I hear Uzu is lovely this time of year.

 _***Kushina Uzumaki***_

"I promise it will be fine. You know that Jiraiya is good with kids."

"No" I want to argue, to scream, to shout that the _pervert_ isn't going to spend a single _hour_ looking after my son... but I also know that the Sanin had practically raised my husband. If Minato could turn out to be as amazing as he did... "I know that it will be fine, I just... I don't like Naruto being alone, especially in Konoha."

"I know how you feel about it right now, and I worry too but... we can't just lock him away until he is an adult."

"Adult? Please I was thinking about keeping him under house arrest until he is thirty. That should give him time to master _Fuinjutsu,_ the Uzumaki bloodline techniques, _Rasengan_ , and _Hiraishin._ "

"Oh come onnnnn Kushina-chan! How will he ever get a girlfriend if he isn't allowed into public?" the man whines out. Naturally as soon as he added the 'chan' my heart starts pounding in my chest. The bastard knows this, of course.

"That is sort of the point Minato- _kun_. I don't want any of those... hussies getting near him."

His pouting face turns into a smirk for less than an instant, but I see it and he knows it.

"How about if I _make_ Jiraiya promise no perverted stuff, under penalty of 'Kushina beatings'?"

I do enjoy a good 'Jiraiya beatdown', hell maybe I can even find Tsunade as well. She has been rather protective of Naruto ever since we named her 'Godmother'. "Fine... but _nothing_ had better happen to him when he is there, _including peeping!"_

The blonde haired angel smiles and makes a cross at his heart as a symbol of his promise. No wonder I fell for him so quickly.

 _***Hinata Hyuga***_

I hate being out this late, even if it is just Konoha. I understand that father feels I need the extra political training, but to send me all the way to the Hokage's tower at dusk is a bit much, and now I have to walk back to the clan quarters at night.

Perhaps this is another training method? He knows that I still feel nervous at night after the 'Kumo incident' so maybe this is just his way of trying to build my confidence back up, to show that I have nothing to fear in the village.

Perhaps...

"Hey, do you know where..."

A voice sounds from behind, and my mind goes back to the horrible night. The fear and terror of being kidnapped, of being dragged to Kumo... of what they were planning to do to me...

I spin on my heel and strike out upon instinct.

It is a mistake and seconds later I realize that the blonde boy laying below me unconscious is most certainly _not_ a Kumo ninja. He is barely my age, if even a bit younger. His breathing is shallow and labored, a result of the _Juken_ strikes no doubt.

What have I done?

 _***Whirlpool***_

***A/N***

So brief authors note, this is my first attempt at a 'first person' story, and for that and many other reasons it will be a relatively _short_ story. Do not expect anything in the 20+ chapter length, hell I don't even know if it will break the 10 count at this point.

Regardless the idea came from a very simple premise, I wanted a story that _doesn't_ star Naruto, and I wanted one that allowed Uzu to remain a nation. How to do both? Make one small change in history. We aren't really told how or when Uzu is destroyed, so I just made up a reason, and then gave history a slight nudge in a different direction.


	2. Father

**Whirlpool Effect**

Father

***I still own absolutely nothing***

 **Since this story is in the first person perspective, please note the italicized name before the section to avoid confusion.**

 _***Minato***_

An anger courses through my veins like white hot fire as I leap through the trees, drawing ever nearer to Konoha. Something has happened, something has gone _terribly_ wrong.

Jiraiya had _not_ been in the village like his original message had said he would.

Naruto had been left alone, and something terrible had occurred. It was only due to an emergency message sent to me by Rin that I was even _aware_ of it. Simple and to the point, it read 'Naruto in hospital, Jiraiya and Tsunade on their way home.

What had happened? Was he sick? No that couldn't be it. The Uzumaki Bloodline afforded the wielder near _perfect_ health and increased longevity. It would take a specifically designed _plague_ to even cause one of them to sniffle.

Was it an accident? Also unlikely, my son might be many things, but clumsey he was not. Kushina had started Ninja training with him early, and the boy was as acrobatic and nimble as they came. Not only that but he was beginning to show signs of my own Bloodline as well.

That left only one _legitimate_ answer.

He had been intentionally harmed. Someone hurt my son, my family. Someone was going to burn.

There was a small contingent of Konoha coming up on my left. I pass by them as nothing more than a flash of light. The only ones who stood even a _remote_ chance of noticing my existence at these speeds would be high level Uchiha... and even Itachi wouldn't be able to stop me from reaching my child.

 _***Jiraiya***_

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit."

"Excuse me sir but..."

"Naruto Uzumaki, where is he?"

"Um..."

She is pretty, young, and looks new to the job. It was too bad that I was in a hurry or I might have taken the time to flirt with the girl a bit, try and get her to relax. She is obviously too stressed out.

"Blonde, blue eyes, crazy spikey hair, a child, wears orange." I snap a bit too harshely. I can tell that she is slightly frightened by the widening of her eyes, and the half step back she takes. I really am being too cruel to her but... well I can't afford to be nice right now. Not with the situation at hand.

"R-room 619..."

I am gone before she can even finish. I don't know how it happened, but for some reason Tsunade _wasn't_ in Konoha like she had promised me. I knew that Naruto was spending a few weeks here, but I had an emergency assignment to take care of in regards to Iwa. My old teammate had _promised_ she would be here to greet him and take care of him. Her letter had been _very explicit_ about that. Hell she had even bitched at me a bit for doubting her.

What the hell had happened?

I made it into the room as second later, only to see a sight that sent a shiver of fear down my spine. Minato was there, standing over a sleeping, at least I pray he is, boy who is covered and wires and strapped to dozens of machines. His eyes flash over towards me for a split second, but in that second I know that he could have ended me in a hundred ways. There is a reason he was chosen for Uzukage, a rank that no outsider had ever held until my apprentice.

Minato is possibly the most dangerous man alive.

"M-Minato I..."

"His charts say he is in a coma..."

I flinch, no sense hiding it from the blonde before me, even if I had perfectly concealed my reaction he would have seen through it anyway. "Wh-what happened?"

"That is what _I_ want to know Jiraiya. Where were you?" there is no anger in his tone, no accusations to be heard... and that is the most frightening thing of all. Minato generally wears his emotions on his sleeve. He laughs, jokes, crys, rages, and more just like a non-Shinobi would.

But that emotionless voice... an icy chill spreads throughout the room. It is the voice of the Shinigami himself, the voice of death.

"I... I was told that Tsunade would be here watching him until I got back. I received an emergency assignment a few days ago."

His eyes freeze on me, he is judging me and holds my life in his hands in this very moment. He turns back to Naruto, and I try to let out a sigh of relief, of course I still know that even with his back turned Minato is beyond normal men. Even with the complete element of surprise I doubt I would be able to take him in a fight.

"Extensive injuries to the Chakra Network, multiple Tenketsu were sealed shut across his body, including those dangerously close to vital organs, life is still in dangerous conditions, comatose without time frame on recovery..."

"I-I am so sorry Minato I..."

"Who did this to my son Jiraiya?"

"I don't know, but I promise you I will find out."

The man I consider my own son slowly sits down in a chair next to his own child, gently grasping a small hand in his own. My heart breaks a little more.

"Kushina will be coming"

"Any chance we can... delay her arrival?"

Blue eyes glance back at me, and I hold up my hands in a defensive manner, no reason to agitate the sleeping demon. "Wh-what I mean is until we can get more information of course. I just want to try to avoid any more political repurcussions than we already have. You know how she will be..."

"I know, but Naruto has emergency seals in place should something like this happen. She will have already been notified."

"This is going to get worse isn't it?"

The blonde sighs, "I am going to _try_ to talk her out of burning Konoha to the ground, no promises though."

If it were anyone else I would have laughed at the joke, but Kushina may very well be able to do it. Between the Kyuubi and her own prowess as a Kunoichi...

"Would you rather me wait or begin investigating now?"

An odd look passes over his face, clearly he wants answers but at the same time I can tell that he needs guidance. For the first time in many years he appears... unsure of himself. He is doubting something...

"Minato, this isn't your fault. You _are_ a good father."

"My son is laying in a hospital bed after a vicious attack and the doctors say he might not wake up... what part of this sounds like 'being a good father' to you?"

"The part where you are _here_ rather than tearing the village apart looking for his attacker."

This time a smile _does_ tug at his mouth. "Much as I want you to be here... we need to get as many answers as possible before Kushina arrives."

"I will keep you informed, I promise. I heard Tsunade should be arriving in the next few hours. She is the best there is Minato, she _will_ be able to help him."

"I can only pray that is true, for everyone's sake."

I turn and leave my 'son' to his thoughts.

 _***Minato***_

'Have I failed?'

The day stretches on into evening with doctors continuously coming in and out to check on Naruto, his vital signs stabilize... but there is no sign of him recovering. Jiraiya mentioned that Tsunade will be arriving early morning, she wanted to be here tonight but it is simply too difficult to navigate the forest in the dark, especially with Shizune being with her. It is a bit ironic, that even after her and Dan began having 'problems' the young girl still chose to stick with the blonde rather than her actual relative.

'I should have been here, I should have _ensured_ that someone was with him before departing. What kind of father am I?'

My own thoughts drift back to _my_ childhood. Of being cold and alone in the orphanage that I grew up in. Stale food, cold showers, loneliness... these were the things that consumed my days until I was discovered to have Chakra levels high enough to attend the Academy. It was there that I first found my calling, something I was good at, something I could be _proud_ of.

Up until then I was a failure, up until then I was just the hyperactive brat with no friends or family, the person who would never amount to anything in life. Up until then I had no future, but then I found one, I _forged_ one.

I studied every day, and even through the nights. I practiced until my fingers bled and my limbs were so sore that I couldn't move. I slept in training fields just to get a head start the next day. I became a _Shinobi_ earlier than most children could even name the three Hokages.

'Was it enough though?'

Even with all of that, with learning everything I possibly could from a Sanin, with training day and night without stop for _years_. Even now I am _useless_. I cannot help my son, I could not protect my family when they needed it most. I could not save a single child...

What kind of Kage am I?

What kind of Father am I?

 _***A***_

"Excuse me, A-Sama"

Annoying little weasel, he thinks that I do not know about his theft of funds when I am not looking, he _thinks_ that he can 'kiss ass' enough to hide his faults.

He is _wrong_.

A grunt sounds from my throat as I give a slight gesture, and the man approaches before handing me a report. A dismissing wave sends the man off, a slight gesture informs the ANBU to end the man's presence after he leaves.

I have spent enough time putting up with the man's lack of talent.

Unfurling the scroll before me reveals a spy report from Konoha. It is interesting how even though they have the greatest spy network of the nations they are also the most infiltrated. Ironically, despite all of the refugees they take in, it is Uzu with the most protection, and they have made it _quite clear_ that they _allow_ the spies to exist within their borders. A token of 'good faith' or some such nonsense.

That and no one would _dare_ cross the Namikaze... not even me, not after...

My mind fades back to the first time we actually had an encounter, it was shortly after he had been made Uzukage and his reputation had leaked about being 'the fastest man alive'. At the time I had snorted about how utterly _ridiculous_ that was. Clearly _I_ was much faster, but an interesting, and looking back completely stupid, plan had formed in my head. The man was married to an Uzumaki, something I had wanted to _parktake_ in for some time. Why not kill two birds with one stone?

Thus I had invited both the Kage and his wife, the Empress of Uzu, to my palace. Once there, and slightly inebriated due to the alcohol, I purposed a challenge to the blonde man.

"A friendly spar, just to settle once and for all who really is the _fastest_."

He had looked over _pleadingly_ to his wife, the coward. I did not even glance in the direction of my own. She would know better then to voice her opinion concerning what I _chose_ to do.

The redhaired beauty had sighed and nodded, earning a gleeful smile from the man.

"How about we make things a bit more interesting eh Namikaze?" My voice carried _just_ far enough so that he could hear me.

"Uhmmmm okay?"

"There is an old saying in Kumo, 'to the victor goes the spoils' whoever wins out little contest is allowed to claim the other's wife for the night hm?"

"Uh I don't think that is..."

He never finished his statement as I am in front of him in less than a heartbeat later, cloaked in my 'Lightning Release' technique. Every neuron, ever nerve, and every muscle in my body were beyond the peak of what any human could ever hope to achieve. I was faster than any person living, or who had ever lived. None could surpass my raw physical ability in this...

Suddenly I was on my back, with a tri pronged kunai hovering inches above my eyes.

 _How_

He hadn't even _moved_ , there was no _Fuinjutsu_ , no twitching of muscles, save for him finishing his statement. There wasn't even the natural reaction of shock as he comprehended my attack.

One moment I was about to connect with a completely _unaware_ adversary... and the next he has me completely helpless, still grinning as he crouched on my chest.

"Looks like I win" he practically laughed out, but it wasn't malicious. There was no anger or disgust, no fear or hatred. Just a humor in his eyes, as if it was just a game to him. Then it hit me. _It was a game to him_. Even at my peak, catching him completely by surprise... he defeated me without even _trying_.

There were no words for speed like that. Humans are only meant to move so fast... and he surpassed even what I considered to be physically possible.

He was more of a God than a man.

A shifting of the air alerts me to my ANBUs return, and pulls me from my memories. The man hadn't even taken up my offer to have my, rather beautiful, wife join him in his bed. There had been no breaking of trade agreements, no threats... he was a _flawless_ Kage.

Glancing down at the scroll and upon, finally, deciphering the code, my eyes open wide in shock. It appeared as though young Naruto had been injured in Konoha, the leading theory on the cause was a _Jyuken_ strike.

This was... a potential catastrophe. An attempted assassination on the son of not only the most popular Kage that Uzu has ever had, but also their royal family? This was the makings of not only a breaking of the oldest alliance among the Ninja nations... but war.

Where would Kumo side though? It was a well known fact that in the past both Iwa and Kumo were not huge fans of Konoha and Uzu, but over the last decade the relations had changed dramatically. Konoha was still the pompous assholes that they always were but Uzu... it was a trade partner with every major nation, and a safe haven for all who required help. Declaring war on them would not only be an invasion that could not possibly succeed, but a political nightmare.

Add to that the fact that I have long since desired to marry one of the Kumo bloodlines to the young Uzumaki boy, who I find to be quite entertaining, and... well our relationship with the island country is far stronger than that of the 'Will of Fire'.

Time would only tell what would come of this situation, but I have no doubts that it will shake the countries to their very cores.

 _***Tsunade***_

"Lady Tsunade slow down, if you wear yourself out..."

Shizune continues scolding me, or trying to, but I have long since tuned her out. She could become a bit of a 'nag' when she would get on one of her rants and this was not time to indulge her. Konoha lay a mere two hours away at the rate we were traveling, which meant a little bit more speed could cut that down to about an hour and a half.

I _needed_ to get there faster. Naruto, my godson, had been injured. The only information I currently had was that he was in a hospital with Jiraiya and Minato.

A shiver of fear rolls down my spine as the sky seems to darken just a _bit_ more. Minato Namikaze was _not_ someone that you wanted to have as an enemy, and one of the few things that Kushina had stressed about the man was that he put family above all else. For someone to injure his son... there was going to be hell to pay.

But that would be for another time, right now she had to reach the child whose care she had been entrusted to. Where the hell had Jiraiya been? Why wasn't he looking after the boy, who he had declared as his own godson as well? Why had his note _explicitly_ told her that everything would be fine, that he was looking out for the boy and she could take her time with returning to the village.

Something wasn't right, too many 'coincidences' were adding up to conspiracy. Naruto had been left alone by a serious of unfortunate events, and he just happened to be hurt during this time?

No, even the most unlucky of individuals would find such a thing hard to believe, and Tsunade would know. She was about the most unlucky human being to ever walk the planet.

 _***Minato***_

"Minato, is... oh God..."

I nod morosely as the blonde healer practically dashes to the bed and begins flipping through charts, Shizune simply stumbles towards a nearby chair and flops down onto it, her eyes frozen on the bed and its occupant the entire time.

It was not secret that the young medic was quite fond of my son, although how far this went Kushina and I never quite figured out. At first it seemed more like an older sister and younger brother relationship but the most recent visits... despite the age gap Shizune seemed to spend quite a good amount of time holding his hand, or simply being close to him.

"Comatose... _Tenketsu_ scarring... Chakra network damage... Unknown recovery time..." I already knew _exactly_ what Tsunade was reading, hell I had memorized it the first time I had read it over.

"H-how could this happen?"

"That is _exactly_ what I am trying to find out."

The two women turn to the door where Jiraiya stood, a rather angry expression frozen on his face as he stared at his former teammate. I turned and gave him a slight nod, "what have you found?"

"Looks like our guess was correct, it was definitely a Hyuga who had attacked him. Based upon the damage we suspect the attacker was either relatively small for their age or young. I have already gone through both houses and there are no adults who match... that leaves the children."

"Surely you don't suspect..."

"I _suspect_ everyone Tsunade!" the man roared back, earning a wince from the woman. I had only heard of a few moments where Jiraiya had _ever_ raised his voice, it was quite the sight to behold.

Just as quickly she regained her composure though, and anger flashed in her eyes. "So tell me _Jiraiya_... where were _you_ when Naruto-kun was harmed?"

A deep silence settled in the room, broken only by the soft beeps of various machines and a few quiet breaths.

"What are you implying?" The white haired man's answer was surprisingly calm, almost a peaceful whisper... but I knew better. Jiraiya was _never_ that quiet unless he was struggling to hold in the rage deep below. What was said next could very well escalate into a full out Sanin battle.

"I am _implying_ that either you were slacking off in some brothel... or you chose _not_ to intervene..."

"How.. _DARE_ YOU! I HAVE SACRIFICED FOR THIS VILLAGE, FOR MY FAMILY. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE BESIDES GAMBLE AWAY YOUR HERITAGE AND FAIL AT ONE RELATIONSHIP AFTER ANOTHER!?"

That... was the wrong thing to say, and _everyone_ knew it. Tsunade could deal with a lot of criticism, but her failed relationship with Dan had always been considered off limits.

A growl was the only warning before the remaining Senju launched herself forward, earning a lunge by the other Sanin, a battle was about to ensue.

 _***Shizune***_

 _Blink_

What had happened? One second Lady Tsunade and Lord Jiraiya were inches from each other, prepared to go to war and the next... the greatest medic of all time was currently pinned to the ground by a dozen tri-pronged kunai placed strategically around her clothing, ensuring that even if she ripped herself free she would undoubtedly be... less than modestly clothed.

The white haired man was on the opposite side of the room, likewise pinned, but to a wall.

How had...

The Uzukage sat back down next to his son, "there will be no fighting in this hospital room."

But... how? He hadn't even _moved_. No twitch, no drawing of a weapon, no start or end of momentum; just instantaneous results.

The full impact hit me a second later. This man, this goofy, happy, silly man was a Kage, and one that was not elected due to politics. He was a warrior beyond peer, a man who could end _wars_ single handedly.

Lady Tsunade had once spoken of how in a straight fight she doubted even _all three_ Sanin togther would be able to defeat the man in a straight fight. Now there was no doubt. Judging by the stunned expressions on both of their faces neither even saw what happened.

He could have killed two of the most powerful Ninja in Konoha... without them even reacting.

The breath I had been holding without realization was released as the tension in the air dissipated.

"From what Jiraiya has told me he had been informed that you would be in the village Tsunade, I assume that you received a similar message?"

She could only nod, still in slight shock, as an answer.

"Seems rather convenient. Once Kushina arrives..." that earned a wince even from me, I knew how protective the redhaired woman could get, and her wrath over her son being _comatose_ would undoubtedly be felt by all present. "... I will be speaking with my former students. I am deeply curious as to what Kakashi, Rin, and Obito were doing while my son was wandering around the streets by himself at night."

A threatening tone edged his voice, and I felt that familiar shiver of fear roll down my spine. I can only wonder... will Naruto turn out like his father, or will he be even _more_ handsome?

 _***Tsunade***_

Jiraiya, the perverted bastard, leaves shortly after our 'defusal' with the promise to begin checking on the Hyuga children. Despite my own words I can tell he isn't happy with the idea of someone so young being a potential assassin of his godson.

Speaking of which... "what is the diagnosis Tsunade? Is there anything you can do?"

I let out a sigh and turn to confront the blonde man, "I'm sorry Minato, I can certainly speed up the physical healing of his body... but the mind is far too complex to try and attempt to heal. Comas still arent' very well understood and if we try and wake him from it..."

He nods in understanding, "let him wake up on his own then?"

"That is my suggestion yes. Although I would advice against it _medically_ I think we should consider moving him back to Uzu if his condition improves. Konoha is..."

"What is Konoha?"

I spin in place, and notice the Hokage standing before me. _Fugaku Uchiha,_ what Konoha was thinking making _him_ Hokage was beyond me, but considering the other contenders he might have been the best choice. At least Danzo hadn't been elected...

A second after I calm myself I am able to answer his question, "Konoha is the place where he was violently _attacked._ Considering the fact that the perpetrator is still alive it will hold negative memories for him which has been shown to slow down recovery time even while unconscious."

"Ah... I do wish to apologize to you about that Uzukage, I cannot imagine how difficult this must be for you."

Minato nods in appreciation. How he is able to keep calm in such situations I will _never_ understand. I am not even Naruto's parent and I want to punch the deceitful bastard's teeth into his skull.

"Thank you for your hospitality Hokage-Sama. I do so hope we are not inconveniencing you or the hospital."

"Nonsense, any actions we can take to help will be done so. I would hate to damage our alliance with Uzu over such a minor incident."

Forget his teeth, now I am seconds away from ripping him to pieces. How can Minato...

"I appreciate it, Jiraiya is currently looking into the reports to see what he can learn. Otherwise we will let Konoha perform its own investigation into the matter."

"It is for the best. I assure you that we will be taking all necessary steps to bring this situation to a close."

How is the Namikaze _not_ stabbing this man? I can only wonder as I stare back in forth slack jawed. Even Jiraiya, with his nigh endless patience, would have tackled the Uchiha by now.

As the Hokage turns to leave Minato does call out one last time, "Hokage-Sama, could I make a small request? I would like to have a few additional chairs brought up to the room. Kushina will be arriving tomorrow and she will undoubtedly be wanting a place to sit."

I am unable to hide my surprise as the slight expression of _fear_ appears on the Konoha leader's face. It is gone a second later but regardless. Minato has always been a very kind and forgiving man, never known to show any anger or hatred, only taking life when absolutely necsessary, and always keeping calm despite the situation.

Kushina... is _not_ known for any of that. So despite the fact that Minato is the supreme military commander of Uzu, and considered one of the most dangerous men alive, Kushina is far more feared for her... reactions.

That and the carnage and destruction that tends to follow those reactions.

 _***Whirlpool***_


	3. Mother

**Whirlpool Effect**

Mother

***I still own absolutely nothing***

 _***Kushina Uzumaki***_

It happened during a council meeting. The other representatives had been discussing some minor changes to the central road system when one of the seals located on the on my body flared up.

The seal that was directly tied to the health of my son, Naruto.

The seal designed to inform me should he ever become injured.

He was currently in Konoha, being watched over by his godparents. Minato was heading towards Suna on a diplomatic mission.

The meeting had immediately been canceled, while I raced back towards my office in order to make preparations.

My personal team was already assembled by the time I arrived.

"Kushina-Sama, what happened? We received the alert that..."

"Naruto is hurt, I don't know any more than that. I am departing to Konoha in an hour to find out _exactly_ what happened." None _dare_ to question my authority.

"If he was harmed in the village then you will need protection. This could be some sort of trap to lure you in."

Nodding at Yahiko's suggestion I can only agree. He has earned his place as one of my chief counselors over the years, but he had originally been Nagato's friend along with Konan.

The two orphans had arrived from Ame during the war and had quickly bonded with the Uzumaki when he had offered them a place to stay other than a refugee camp. From there they were eventually noted by my husband and I, and trained in the Shinobi arts.

"He is right, with Karin leading us we should have no problem rescuing Naruto and..."

"I need one of you to stay behind."

My words halted any further conversation from Nagato, as the three stare wide eyed.

"B-b-but..."

"I cannot leave Uzu without a leader. Minato will be activating his backup plan for the rank of Kage but there needs to be a _village leader_ as well. It must be one of you three."

"Well then Nagato will stay behind, Konan and I will..."

"Absolutely not! In case you forgot Yahiko, _I_ possess the Rinnegan, if Konoha proves hostile she will need the extra fire power."

"And in case _you_ have forgotten Konoha is practically _obsessed_ with _Kekkei Genkai._ It would be far too dangerous for you to go!"

"Then we will settle on a compromise... Konan will stay."

The, thus far silent female, immediately glared at the two boys, earning shivers of fear from both. " _excuse me?_ "

"Y-you are the b-best choice Konan..."

"I _disagree_ Nagato... but I do think that it should be Yahiko who stays."

"WHAT!?"

"You are the only of us that is a natural leader and politician. If it was the rank of Kage being filled I would say otherwise but this is for leadership of the _village_. You are the obvious choice."

The orange haired boy's head fell. I can already tell from his expression that he _wanted_ to be there to protect the one who he considered a younger brother.

"Yahiko, I am _entrusting_ the village to you. I need to know it is in good hands. I need you to keep it safe for me."

I am placing a great deal of trust in him... and he knows it. Such a thing would not be asked without a thought being put in on the other potential contenders as well.

"Of course Lady Kushina, I will not let you down."

"I know. Nagato, assemble the team and prepare for departure to Konoha."

 _***Orochimaru***_

 _'Prince injured... unknown assailant... Jiraiya and Tsunade not present... Code Ladder is now in effect... prepare for potential hostile actions.'_

'Code Ladder' that was the name for the immediate activation of the succession of office for the Uzukage. During the First Shinobi War Uzu had realized the danger of having only one man in charge with no plan for what would happen should he die. The normal elective situation was _not_ appropriate for a war time situation... thus 'Operation Ladder' had been conceived. It was a secret list of individuals that would take over in order should the Kage be rendered unable to do his duties.

This was the first time it had ever been enacted, and I was on the top of the list. It had been more than shocking when Minato had come to me with the offer.

I was an outcast of Konoha, deemed to be 'dangerous' and 'unstable'. There was nothing in my record from the past few years to say otherwise... and yet his smile spoke of trust, of understanding.

The fact that I had been chosen over Jiraiya or Tsunade was shocking enough, but that _both_ Kushina and her husband had agreed on his choice... It gave me hope for the future. The only conditions to my appointment, as well as staying in Uzu, was that I had to report all experiments, before they took place, and results to the Uzukage. Sure some had been denied, but most had been allowed under the condition that the individuals _volunteered_ for any sorts of experiments.

Work under relaxed conditions, with a budget and assistants, or be outcast from all major villages and try to fend for myself. The choice had been a simple one.

From there life had simply gotten better... and then _he_ arrived. A small blonde child with big blue eyes and a curiosity for all things. I immediately had grown to enjoy the company of young Naruto.

When Kushina and Minato mentioned making me one of the boys godparents...

 _Prince injured_

That phrase roars back into my mind, shattering everything else.

"Those... those... BASTARD!" I roar out as my arm slammed his onto table before me, shattering it to pieces in the process.

"Orochimaru-Sensei, what is wrong?" It is my assistant, always there as soon as he feels I need something. He really is a good student.

"Those monsters in Konoha... they have _dared_ to strike my _godson_. They dare to attack Naruto!?"

Kabuto pales, he knows that I can be a bit... protective of the boy but this is probably a bit extreme for even him "are we sure that it was..."

"OF COURSE I AM SURE!"

The boy flinches back, and I force myself to take few calming breaths, it has been a long time since I lost my temper... I am disgusted at myself with the look of fear I place in the silver haired boy. "I am sorry Kabuto, but you do not understand the village and how they are... I do. Save for a few it is rampant with corruption, Uzukage-Sama just sent me the scroll informing me of..."

"Informing you of what? Jeesh Sensei I can hear you shouting from outside."

Undoubtedly my face pales to a hideous extent at the new voice, sure I was upset... but in my rage I had forgotten about _Anko_. The young woman was even _more_ fanatical towards the blonde than myself, and for good reason. When we had first moved to Uzu, following my persecution by the _counselors_ of Konoha, Anko had more than a few difficulties. She was young, and already had trouble making friends in a village that knew her.

She became an outcast within only a few days of being in Uzu. With no one to talk to she practically following me around like a lost puppy, that is until the Uzukage and his bride came to visit them with their young son.

I had seen the nervous expression in her eyes, she hadn't _yet_ been rejected or teased by someone _this young_. How would he react to her?

" _Do you like snakes?"_

That... had not been what either of us were expecting. Obviously Anko did, in fact it was one of the main reasons that so many had pushed her away. They thought she was _creepy_.

" _I uh... yes?"_

" _That is so cool! Here, you should have this."_ with that he had taken a flower out of his pocket and gave it to my young apprentice, not noticing, or perhaps not caring, about the blush that had appeared on her face. _"It reminds me of you, cause you are both pretty_. _"_

Anko had finally found someone who wanted to be around her, to talk to her. It had only taken a few months but the purple haired girl eventually declared that Naruto-kun would be her 'future husband' with the seriousness of someone taking a Shinobi oath.

Despite my own trepidations both Minato and Kushina had merely found it 'adorable'.

"Well Sensei?" her voice brings me back to reality, and I immediately notice that Kabuto has slowly begun edging away from the girl, seeking somewhere to hide.

Smart boy

"It..." I have to cough and clear my throat to buy time, perhaps I can make it out of the building before her rage brings it down upon us? "Appears as though there has been an... _incident_ in Konoha..."

"Is everything okay? I know that..." Her body freezes, and I can already tell she has connected the dots. "Is Naruto-kun okay?"

Kabuto is nowhere to be seen now, probably already ran while she was distracted... the coward.

"He has been... injured..."

Now she is staring down at the floor to hide her eyes. Do they contain tears of sadness, or a terrible rage? "Uzukage-Sama will be there shortly with him, he has placed me in temporary control of the military until the situation is resolved."

I hear a gasp from nearby as the white haired boy peeks out from behind a pillar.

"They. hurt. my. Naruto-kun?"

"N-now Anko-chan we need to remain calm abou..."

"I AM GOING TO MURDER THEM! I WILL TEAR THEM TO PIECES WITH MY BARE HANDS AND BURN THEIR DAMNED VILLAGE TO THE..."

"Anko, enough!"

This brings her rant to an end, "I need you _both_ to focus. Kushina will undoubtedly be traveling to Konoha which means that we are in a delicate position. This will be the first time that Uzu has had both a substitute Kage _and_ ruler. If the other nations see _any_ sort of weakness..."

"What can we do Sensei?"

A deep calming breath is taken and released again, I need to _focus_ , "I am going to the palace to meet with Kushina and whomever she has placed in charge. I _suspect_ that we will be raising the military level to 'standby'. Kabuto, I want you to transfer my temporary files to the Kage's office, we will be stationed out of there until further notice. Anko you are with me. If Kushina requires aid I will be sending you with her, if not I need you to calm yourself and work with me. We have a lot to do and very little time."

"Of course Sensei!"

 _***Anko***_

"Uzumaki-Dono" the words flow as easily as silk. Although I dislike the notion of having to use honorifics I will gladly bow and gravel on the floor if it means I am allowed to join the caravan. She looks up at me from a few documents she was finishing up, a look of what appears to be amusement on her face.

"Ah Anko-chan, whatever can I do for you?"

There is that smugness in her voice that tells me all I need to hear, she is going to enjoy making me suffer for my request. There is no option besides to bear it.

"I request to join your expedition to Konoha."

"Oh?" the smirk on her face is beyond obvious now, she wants _something_ but the question is what. "I am curious as to why you are so eager to join a simple diplomatic mission."

Ah I wasn't _supposed_ to know this much yet, very well perhaps she just wanted a show of loyalty. "I was informed that the mission is far from diplomatic Uzumaki-Dono. I was told that... there were complications involving your son."

Darkness clouds her eyes for a brief second, and the air grows cold. Perhaps this wasn't the best idea. She wasn't going on a vacation or any such nonsense after all, she was going to punish those responsible for an attack.

She didn't need fangirls on her team.

"That is true... but that does not explain why _you_ want to join us."

It wasn't loyalty she was interested in, it was _feelings_. She wanted a confession...

"I..."

"Yes?"

"I am... worried about him..."

"There are more than a few who are worried about my son, unless you feel something a bit... more?"

"I-I..." my Sensei's words come back to my mind from years ago. Words that encouraged me to seek what I wanted, to not hold back, to strive for happiness. "I am hoping to begin a courtship with him."

She doesn't even _blink_ , "he is quite young Anko-chan..."

"N-not now of course... when he is o-older..." My face must be completely red from the stuttering and embarrassment. 'Courtship'? Who the hell talks like that anymore? What the hell was I thinking? Naruto is practically a prince and I am just some reject that was taken by a Sanin out of pity. There is no reason that anyone would allow me to...

"Well that certainly changes things... very well, so long as you are able to fend for yourself should something occur..."

"O-of course! Sensei has been instructing me in his free time and..."

Her wave silences me, I already owe her so much, no reason to irritate her through interruptions. "Then you are welcome to join us. We depart in an hour, be ready at the main gate with any supplies you might need for a trip to and from Konoha. Expect to be forced into combat and bring plenty of rations, we don't know if there will be time for resupply."

"O-of course Kushi... I mean Uzumaki-Dono."

 _***Kushina***_

It was a several days journey to Konoha, and I spent my time torn between trying to focus on the events and hand, and allowing my mind to wander.

Naruto

My _son_

He had been left alone, and thus injured. This was all that I knew, because it was all that my husband knew in the letter as well. Part of me had wanted to stay behind, to eagerly await the news that I would be unable to receive on the road. Yet another portion begged to charge ahead, no breaks and no rest, all to simply reach my little boy as soon as possible. Based upon the tension, and restlessness in the others they were thinking much the same thing. But I had to take a lesson from my husband.

Patience

Rushing ahead, and arriving exhausted, would do no one good. With the man I loved guarding the most important thing in this world to me I knew that there was nothing to fear. Anyone who tried to harm Naruto further would be starting a fight that _no one_ could win.

There was not a soul alive who could defeat Minato Namikaze in battle, and some would say that few of the formerly living could match him either.

The environment around me begins to fade and blur as my thoughts are dragged back to the last time he had actually been in a confrontation, the 'spar' against the Raikage 'A'.

It had been no surprise to either of us that he would challenge my husband to a duel, the man was far too prideful to be a Kage and settling the score of 'who was fastest' once and for all seemed all too important for him. Naturally the beautiful man had defeated his adversary in an instance, but it wasn't until we left the man's company a few minutes later that I realized something was wrong.

To an outsider, even those of incredible political and observation skills, Minato appeared to be the definition of calm and relaxed. He never allowed unwanted emotions, to appear on his face.

He was always in control.

But I knew better, he was young and trained by Jiraiya of the Sanin. Emotional training had never been high up on his 'to do' list.

Thus when I noticed the slight twitch in his smile, the lack of glimmer in his eyes I realized just how close my husband had been to carving the Raikage's intestines out.

 _***Flashback***_

"What's wrong?"

"That man..."

"Minato..." Here I paused and took his face in my hands, forcing him to look at me with those beautiful blue eyes, the pools I could get lost in if I wasn't careful. "Talk to me... please."

"He made a wager just before he attacked."

"I saw him mutter something but I didn't catch..."

"He wanted us to wager our wives..."

I am _just_ able to force down the bile in my throat at the thought. I had known that Kumo was bloodline obsessed but this...

"But you won, so everything is..."

"I was so close..."

I needn't ask what he was speaking of, I can already see it in his eyes. He had been close to killing the man for suggesting such a thing. He had probably been forced to stop his initial reaction of putting a dozen Kunai through the man's skull before deciding on simply 'defeating' him in a less bloody way.

I look into his eyes once more, there is still that spark of anger, of rage. Still the urge to return to that throne room and take the Raikage's head as payment. He needed something to distract him.

"So..."

"So?"

"When is his lovely wife joining us in bed?"

It is always good to know that I can cause his jaw to drop, even after all these years, in surprise.

"Wha-what!?"

"Well I am certainly not going to let you have _all_ the fun. She was fairly attractive... would you mind taking her from behind while I let her crawl between my legs and... satiate me?"

His mind looks like it is on permanent shutdown, probably got it from his Sensei.

"I can imagine that she is quite _pent up_ after all, being in such a dreadful marriage. Should we place bets on who moans first?"

That was as far as my teasing got, before I found myself in his arms, and being whisked back to our room.

 _***End Flashback***_

That had been a very... _pleasurable_ _night_... but Minato had informed me he turned the Raikage down from his offer out of the goodness of his heart. To this day I wonder if he would have been so chivalrous if I had said I was okay with the idea...

Movement to my right rips me from memories as Karin halts in her step, that can only mean we are expecting company. The Uzumaki girl is an incredibly talented sensor and has been treating my son like her own brother for many years now. I was more than happy when she practically demanded to join me.

"Four of them, ANBU class, North West heading directly for us."

"Undoubtedly from Konoha, orders?"

"Let's see what they want first, I would rather not escalate this anymore before we reach the village" Part of me wonders how this entire incident will be explained. Will Konoha try and make amends or cover it up as an 'accident'?

Minutes later the ANBU appeared, earning weary stares from my escorts.

"Lady Uzumaki, we are here to escort you to Konoha."

"I wasn't expecting an escort, as you can see I have brought my own, unless of course you also have an update for me?"

"We do not, but we have been ordered by..."

"I don't care. I am certainly _not_ under any of Konoha's rules or regulations. If the Hokage wanted to assign someone to keep us company he should have picked from my husband's previous team rather than some faceless Ninja who I have no connection with."

"Ma'am we..."

"You are dismissed, we will be arriving in Konoha by tomorrow afternoon."

Even from behind the mask I can tell that the young man is confused, and more than a little uncomfortable. He isn't used to being ordered around it seems, probably an ANBU captain then.

"I do not think that..."

"Luckily you are paid to follow orders, not think." Nagato's voice sounded from my left as the young man stepped forward, his _Rinnegan_ shifting between each of the Ninja before us.

It looked as if we were going to start the conflict early, before the Konoha captain give a hand signal, and they departed seconds later.

"Well that was a fun start to all of this..." Anko mutters from nearby. I am in agreement with the young girl.

Glancing over I recall the conversation we had before the trip even began. She had been so nervous that it was rather adorable, but I could immediately tell she cared about my son, hell Minato and I had a running bet on if she would confess to him directly, or ask us for permission to date him.

Naturally I am now the winner, which meant a candlelit romantic evening.

Still it was good to see her coming clean with her feelings, far too many Ninja held them in to disastrous results. Both my husband and I had agreed that they would be a rather cute couple, even with the slight age gap, and were more than happy to let them date should they both be interested in the notion.

Perhaps I would have purple haired grandchildren in the future?

 _***Kabuto***_

"Sensei"

My master turns slightly towards me, as he finishes reading over several spy reports. "Yes Kabuto?"

"Do you think it is wise... letting her go with them?"

The snort is answer enough, but he continues on regardless, "I think it would be _unwise_ to try and stop her. You know how she feels about my godson."

"I do... that is why I am feeling a bit on edge about all of this. If the attack truly was planned out sending Anko to the village is..."

"Practically a declaration of war? Yes I am aware, but the fact of the matter is that she is the _least_ of our concerns. Can you imagine what _Kushina-Dono_ will do should this be the case?"

I do not even _bother_ trying to hide my flinch. The Uzumaki Daimyo's wrath is legendary, especially when it comes to those she cares about being injured. Her skills in the Shinobi arts might not be as impressive as my master's... but she holds the Kyuubi inside of her, and with the Uzumaki bloodline... I shudder to think what destruction she could rain down if it was her desire.

"Do you think that he will be okay?"

"Of course he will!" a voice calls out from the doorway as Yahiko strides into the room. Immediately, I notice the cloak draped across his shoulders, designating him as the stand-in for Kushina as the Daimyo.

"Ah Yahiko-san, it is good to see you."

"You as well Orochimaru-san, I wish the circumstances were a bit better though."

"Indeed, perhaps when this is all over we can have tea?"

The orange-haired man nods, before accepting a chair that was gestured to by the substitute Kage. "What can you tell me about the situation?"

Straight down to business, he was a wise choice for the position.

"From my own spy network it seems as though the Hyuga may be to blame. Naruto's _Tenketsu_ were severely damaged along with his Chakra network."

"Suspects?"

"None yet, but we have already narrowed it down to someone with little Ninja experience, either a Genin, academy student, or a child."

"Reason?"

I watch the two go back and forth, if I didn't know any better I would have guessed that this conversation had been planned with how effortlessly they answered each question.

"Although the damage was extensive it was also inaccurate. Only around half of the strikes managed to land correctly which shows someone either in the middle of a fierce battle, or inexperienced. Based upon the medical reports he did not have any defensive wounds on his hands which means..."

"Probably not a Genin, they wouldn't have had so much trouble with a child. Academy student or younger would also explain why he is merely comatose instead of..."

Neither of them appear to want to finish that sentence, and we all know it could still very well come true.

"But why?"

Both turn to me, and I realize that I had spoken up rather than keeping my thoughts to myself, forcing down the slight blush, and clearing my throat, I speak up once more. "I mean why was he attacked? If they meant to assassinate him it would have been someone of more experience. It doesn't sound as if kidnapping was the agenda, so why was he attacked in the first place? Could it have been an accident?"

My master turns to look out at the sea with an inquisitive expression on his face, I have seen it before when he is deeply contemplating something.

"That would make sense based on the age range we are looking at. Plus the time and location of attack. The Hyuga have always been a bit... jumpy..."

"It was not an accident"

We both glance towards the Sanin, as he had finally risen to stand by the window, perhaps to breathe in some of the cool ocean air.

"Jiraiya and Tsunade were _both_ supposed to have been in the village... but judging by our reports will not arrive until a day or more later. There is no way that either of them would have shirked from their duty without a damn good reason... or outside intervention."

An eerie silence falls upon the room once more.

 _***Asuma Sarutobi***_

Why me? Why does it always have to be me? It isn't like there aren't _other_ politically powerful clans that can be called upon to do this crap. It isn't like I am the _only_ one who can greet diplomatic guests...

But no, the Hokage has _insisted_ that I be the one waiting to greet them.

Perfect

Once more I curse every deity I can think of, and several I have just made up off the top of my head, as a chilling breeze whips in from the south.

Odd, usually the warm air is what comes from the ocean this time of year...

My eyes sweep over nearby forest once more as I wait by the main gate. A deathly silence has fallen upon the area and dark clouds are slowly floating in. The calm before the storm perhaps? Of course with everything that is going on 'storm' is probably the nicest way of putting the situation.

The son of a Kage and a Queen has been injured.

Thus far it looks to be Konoha's fault.

Said Kage is already with his son, and his mother is set to arrive within the hour.

And I, Asuma Sarutobi, heir to the Sarutobi clan, have been ordered to standby and greet her when she arrives. I am then ordered to take her to the emergency council meeting that is being called.

Oh yes, because that is the correct action. Rather than allow an infuriated mother to see her injured son we should make her wait around while a bunch of old bastards finish up their tea and gather at a table to talk about useless nonsense for hours at a time. Surely this will improve our relations with Uzu...

Sometimes I curse the fact that I have been born into a major clan, rather than being able to ignore the politics of the village.

A noise echoes through the forest, and birds are sent flying into the air. That is my cue, apparently the convoy has opted not to go with secrecy and stealth. Speed is far more important in this moment.

Seconds later my suspicions are proven true as they walk into the clearing. It is... fewer than I expected to be honest. The rumors were that it would be a full division of Ninja, instead it is her majesty, two young adults, and two teenagers.

Not quite what I was expecting from a major Ninja village.

Kushina's eyes meet mine for a split second, before returning to her path into the village. Now is my, unfortunate, chance.

"Lady Kushina, I am Asuma Sarutobi son of Hiruzen Sarutobi the Third Hokage." Okay so I _hate_ using my name and status as an introduction, but unfortunately I am a Ninja first and foremost which means that everything must be put aside for the good of the village.

"I am aware of who you are Sarutobi-san"

"Uhm yes of course, well I have been instructed to take you to the council chambers. There is a meeting in preparation and..."

She doesn't even stop, just walks by me as if I was talking to myself instead of her.

"Uhm... Lady Kushina..."

"I am here for my son, not for your representatives. Where is he?" Her head turns, allowing the green eyes to focus on me once again. I have to struggle not to break away from her stare. The deadly beauty she possesses is far more impressive than the reports give her credit for.

Part of me wants to just confess. I know that if I had a son in this situation I would be carving out eyeballs right now to get to him. But I know my orders, and regardless of how stupid they might be I am obligated to follow them.

"I am afraid that I cannot..."

Her gaze turns from me, and I can finally let out the breath I wasn't aware I had been holding.

"Karin, find my son... now."

The redheaded teenager gives a brief nod, before closing her eyes in concentration. I am well aware that the Uzumaki are known for producing highly skilled sensors but she is barely...

"Found him, a third of a mile west and then a thousand feet north from there. Third floor, I believe Uzukage-Sama is with him along with Lady Tsunade."

Apparently age doesn't quite seem to matter to them...

"I can assure you that your son is perfectly safe, but we need to..."

"And I _assure_ you that _your_ council can wait. I intend to see my son... _now_."

Who the hell is going to argue with that?

 _***Whirlpool***_


	4. Together

**Whirlpool Effect**

Together

***I still own absolutely nothing***

 _***Tsunade***_

"I'm sorry Minato but there isn't any change since yesterday... he still shows no signs of improvement or waking."

His shoulders droop, as he appears almost defeated. I've never seen him like this before, so utterly without hope. Luckily Naruto is completely out of danger, at least medically, by this point, and Jiraiya has been narrowing down suspects in his spare time. The blonde man still hasn't left this room for more than the occasional bathroom break.

Hell I don't think he has slept since arriving.

"Thank you Tsunade, I am glad that you are..."

The door is thrown open and in an instant I am on guard, Shizune has pulled a kunai as well and is preparing to flank the intruder, that is until we see the red hair.

Kushina Uzumaki

The Queen of Uzu

"Kushina-Dono I am..."

"Skip the pleasantries Tsunade, how is he?" She never even pauses as she walks by me, her eyes focused on the small boy wrapped in blankets and strapped to machines. I swear that this might be the first time I have ever seen tears in her eyes before.

"Stable, but still comatose. No signs of mental recovery yet."

"Who did this to him?" she whispers out, more to her husband, who has yet to move, than me.

"Jiraiya is still working on leads, he narrowed it down to the Hyuga though but there is a problem."

"You're damn right there is a problem Minato, look what they did to our son!" Her voice rises just a bit and everyone, including myself, wince back in fear. An angry Kushina was someone _no one_ wanted to mess with.

"I am fully aware of what those _bastards_ did to him. But the perpetrator... based on the injuries Jiraiya thinks it was a child."

Never in my life have I seen someone go from 'murderous rage' to 'painfully calm' so quickly. It was like the fire in her eyes had gone out in that split second.

"A... child?"

"We think either currently in the academy, or even below that age."

"H-how many fit the description?"

"Less than ten, he is working on narrowing it down but..."

The redhead nods, before taking a seat next to her husband, who calmly wraps an arm around her waist.

"You smell awful, when did you bathe last?"

The man chuckles softly, "what day is it?"

"The seventh"

"So it has only been a few days then... that isn't too bad..."

"Go take a shower and get some sleep, I will stay up with him."

"Are you sure?"

Kushina nods, her eyes never leaving her son's breathing form.

"Okay... we will figure this out Kushina, everything _will_ be okay I promise."

Again a silent nod, before he gently kisses her forehead and departs.

"Who would do this to my baby..."

I have no answers for her.

 _***Orochimaru***_

"Sensei, what do you think Konoha will do in response to all of this?"

My eyes are drawn up to my young student, I can already see the anxiety and stress beginning to take a toll on him.

"I would imagine that if they wish to avoid conflict they will try and smooth the incident over, probably offer something in return for his 'pain and suffering' or some such nonsense."

"I see..."

"Why?"

"I was just... what if they offer _someone_..."

Confusion consumes me for the briefest of seconds until I recall the stories I had told him about Konoha politics, about using bloodlines, and those who possess them, like goods to be traded and sold. Far too Kumo-like for me to have any desire to return to that cesspool.

"You are concerned they will give him a bride."

It is not a question, but a statement, and my mind returns to my other apprentice. If such a thing were to happen it would break her heart.

"I wouldn't worry about that, Kushina-Dono and Minato-Dono do not believe in the concept of marriage or breeding contracts. I know that quite a few other girls in various villages are quite taken with our young heir as well."

"We can only hope so... for her sake."

I nod once again, they might bicker and argue but Kabuto and Anko also treat each other like the siblings they never had.

"I would not worry about that either, I have been on quite a few of the trips and never have I seen Naruto-kun's face light up as much as when he spends time with her."

"I know I just... I want them both to be happy."

"I do too, now remove such negative thoughts from your mind and take these orders to the third division. If Konoha _doesn't_ want to avoid conflict we need to be ready."

"Hai sensei!"

 _***Jiraiya***_

"Jiraiya"

"Hinata Hyuga"

I have seen that spark in my apprentice's eyes before. It signals that his mind is beginning to work on scenarios on how this information could, and would, be used.

"She is Hiashi's eldest daughter correct?"

"Yes"

"How old?"

Turning towards Kushina, who still sits next to her son, a sigh escapes my throat. this is not the sort of information I wanted to be delivering to them and they know it. We all want some evil monster to be behind this. An enemy Ninja, a foreign agent, a killer; someone whose job it is to harm children. This is what they want as the faceless enemy.

Not a child

"Naruto's age"

The flinch says it all, 'what are we going to do, demand her head as payment?' It is an impossible situation to recover from. A parent naturally wants vengeance for harm done to their child, they naturally want to protect against any future attacks but... they are still a parent, and they know that if the situation had been reversed...

"Too young for a cold blooded killer..."

"I have seen younger than that take lives..."

I agree with both Kushina and her husband. The child _is_ too young... and I have _seen_ younger than that trained to do terrible things.

"What are you going to do?" My question fills the silence, and is answered with an even greater silence.

"I don't know..."

"You have to do something!" I glance over to the intruder, a young girl with purple hair.

"It isn't that simple Anko, she isn't..."

"She _attacked_ him! You can't just let her get away with it!"

"You're right we can't. If we did that what kind of message would it be sending?"

Minato lets out a deep sigh at his wife's comment, his mind still going full speed by the looks of things. "Jiraiya, what do you know about her?"

This time my wince must be obvious due to the looks on everyone's face. "She is the heir to the Hyuga clan. Mother died a few years back, one younger sister, major self esteem issues stemming from..." my response dies out as I think about how to word this.

"Stemming from what Jiraiya?" this time it is Kushina, and she looks almost afraid of how I will answer.

"There was an incident with Kumo a year after her mother's passing, she was kidnapped. The intruder got a mile outside of Konoha before her uncle caught up and killed the man. He had to be sacrificed to 'preserve relations'."

Even Anko falls silent at this, her anger quickly diffusing. It is not all that surprising, blaming a child is one thing. Blaming a child that is most likely suffering from a psychological trauma is something else completely.

"She was kidnapped at night wasn't she"

My apprentice doesn't ask, so much as _knows_ the answer.

"She was"

"Then years later she is caught off guard by a stranger on a dark street in the middle of the night, probably a bit too close for comfort. We all know how Naruto can be."

"She lashes out instinctively, and realizes seconds later what she has done" Kushina continues on for her husband.

"That explains how he ended up in the hospital, but why didn't she stay and..."

"Clan heir" I answer Konan's question without pause. "The Hyuga would have taken her back to the compound for protection and to get her story straight. The last time this happened they ended up losing the clan head's brother, and that was in self defense against a diplomat. I can't imagine what they were thinking when they heard she attacked the son of a Kage and Queen without provocation."

"They just want to protect their child..." The Queen of Uzu whispers, taking her own sons hand into her own.

I nod, this entire situation is becoming more of a catastrophe the more we learn about it.

 _***Yahiko***_

"Orochimaru-San"

"Yahiko-San"

I pause as I watch the Sanin work furiously at the papers and information laid out before him. It has been a rough two days... and we are only supposed to keep the village _functioning_. How the hell Minato and Kushina do this all of the time, plus play politics, plus keep a family together, _and_ visit other villages is beyond me.

"What is our next move?"

The pale man before me lets out what sounds like the mixture of a sigh and a groan. I know it all too well, and I have been mastering that utterance as of late.

"Twelve hours"

I blink in confusion, what was he talking about?

"Twelve hours?"

"Yes, if we do not hear anything in that much time... we will assume that this was some sort of trap to lure Uzukage-Sama and Kushina-Dono into their village as an ambush... In _twelve hours_ we mobilize Uzu for war."

That terms feels like a punch to the gut. War? I had lived through one already, seen the horrors of it first hand, and nearly lost not only my own life, but the lives of my friends as well.

That is before Uzu intervened, before the island nation used more resources than we could have imagined to set up an escape path from the doomed country, before we were _saved_.

Now we are standing on the edge of the blade once more, the question is what will be my role this time? Will I stand by and let others fight for me, let others _die_ for me?

Or will I step forward to protect everything I care about, everything that I nearly lost in the last conflict, and everything that I have found since then.

The answer is obvious.

"If it comes to that, I am going to be part of the rescue team for our leaders."

"Yahiko we aren't..."

"I. Will. Not. Leave. Them. There!"

The Sanin sighs once more, rubbing the bridge of his nose in what I can only assume is a headache I helped amplify. But at the moment I couldn't care less. "I do not plan on leaving them behind Yahiko, but we cannot simply throw soldiers away if it is..."

"They are _not_ going to die."

"They are in the middle of a potentially hostile village, we cannot simply kick the door down and ask them to release our leaders."

"Why the hell not!? It worked for them during the war!"

Amber eyes pause, and then blink as the information is absorbed.

"That... gives me an idea..."

 _***Kushina***_

I find myself facing a conundrum.

On one hand I want to strangle the little bitch in front of me for striking my son. On the other I want to pick her up into a hug and hold her. I can see the distress in her eyes, the puffiness from crying, the dark circles due to lack of sleep. Her guilt was slowly destroying her.

"You are Hinata Hyuga?"

"H-hai"

"You are aware of who I am then?"

"H-hai Uzumaki-Dono."

"You are aware of why I am here?"

The pale-eyed girl nods silently.

"Well?"

I shouldn't be so rough with her, she already looks close to breaking mentally but this can be therapeutic as well. If she can confess her sins perhaps she will see that it wasn't _entirely_ her fault.

"I-I hurt your son..."

"Yes you did"

"I-Is he..."

"Still in a coma, they do not know when he will wake up."

A strangled sob escapes her lips as fresh tears begin to flow once again. Why her? Why the hell did it have to be _her_ who almost struck down my son? Why couldn't it have been some cocky asshole or an older ninja who simply didn't care about other human beings?

Why did it have to be a sobbing child?

"I-I-I-I am so sorry... I didn't mean to..."

"What happened?" I had _meant_ for my voice to be relaxed and warm, to put her mind at ease and hopefully make this a little less painful. Instead my tone was icy cold, and I had to force _myself_ not to flinch.

"I-I was coming home from a late n-night political class wh-when he called out from behind me... I struck w-without th-thinking."

She barely managed to repeat her short explanation between the tears and gasps for breath. My heart breaks just a little bit more for the girl.

To my left I notice Minato's eyes narrow in concentration, something had been said that had put the man ill at ease. I would have to talk to him about it later.

"I-Is there a-anything I c-can do?"

My neck snaps back towards the young girl, her head bowed low, in front of me.

"Go home Hinata, try and get some sleep."

"I-I just keep seeing him on the ground..."

An idea pops into my mind, perhaps this might help all of us in the long run. "Hinata... would you like to visit Naruto?"

The girl is obviously shocked as her head springs up, her eyes wide as she stares at me. "wh-wha..."

"Well if you feel bad about this then perhaps you can help look after him for a while. My husband and I are going to a meeting with the Konoha council soon and we can use all the help we can get looking after him in our absence."

"I-I-I-I..."

The child looks about three seconds from passing out, though from exhaustion or surprise I have no idea. Finally she nods her head in acceptance.

"Good, let your father know where you are going and then pack anything you might want to bring. We will leave for the hospital in a few minutes."

 _***Kushina***_

"I don't like this"

"I know"

"I _understand_ the reasons, the repercussions that an attack on the child of a Kage, along with the son of a queen, will have but..."

"You want to be with our son rather than sitting in a lifeless dark room with a bunch of old bastards who think they know better than you do."

My husband doesn't guess, he simply _knows_. After dropping Hinata off at the hospital, and explaining the situation to Konan, Nagato, and Karin, we had once again been summoned by Konoha's council.

The arrogant pricks

"Yes"

"I feel the same way, but this might be a way of getting answers... something still isn't right about all of this Kushina."

"I know"

We finally reach our destination at the end of the underground hallway, apparently Konoha was just a _tad_ paranoid about their council members being attacked... that or they _really_ enjoyed the lack of sunlight and fresh air.

With a nod the doors are pushed open by the ANBU guards, and we walk into the meeting. Already those in control of the village have been assembled and all conversations halt as the attention is focused on us.

Minato pulls a chair back from the table for me, and I sit with a small smile given to him, even after all these years he is still trying to 'charm' me.

Silly man, I have been his for over a decade. His seat is occupied a second later.

"Now that our _guests_ have _chosen_ to arrive we can begin this meeting."

Not sure who that man is, or thinks that he is, but he appears to be a civilian by the lack of Chakra. I am also unsure as to why the hell he is even here.

"It has come to our attention that an unfortunate incident occurred several days ago involving a member of our village and your son. Based upon our information we believe that it was a Hyuga involved."

Blink

Pause

Blink

The man appeared to have finished his statement.

"And?"

Now the various council members appear a bit nervous, they either know more and don't want _us_ to know... or they are all incompetent idiots. Being that this is a _Ninja_ village I am hoping for the first option.

"Well... that is all we have been able to figure out thus far. Rest assured though that when we know more..."

" _We_ already know the name of the attacker and have spoken with them."

Silence

"Oh..."

Apparently most of the council members _are_ incompetent idiots after all... terrific...

"If that is all then I would like to return to my son, he is still..."

"A minute of your time would be appreciated Uzumaki-San"

Okay, now they are just _trying_ to piss me off.

"Danzo Shimura" I have to bite my tongue to stop any further titles being added onto his name, there are _so_ many things I want to call the bastard.

"I have spoken with the Hokage and we agree that this _incident_ should not harm the alliance between our two villages, thus we have come up with a solution. During our own investigation we have established that the perpetrator was none other than Hinata Hyuga." Ignoring the few surprised gasps the old warhawk continued on, "Because of this, and the political ramifications that involve an attack on a clan heir, we purpose a compromise."

"Oh, and what are you and the Hokage purposing?" Minato has to speak up for me because I am quite sure that if I was forced to interact with this creep any longer I would probably vomit.

A scroll is slid across the table, earning a raised eyebrow from my husband, who picks it up a moment later.

"A very simple agreement, a marriage contract between Hinata and your son. They will alternate between living in Uzu and Konoha throughout the year, the first and third borne child will be married back into Konoha clans while the second and fourth will be allowed to marry into Uzu."

I can tell that _someone_ isn't happy about this, Hiashi appears ready to tear the man's head off his shoulders if the slight grimace and eye twitch are any indication. So he was most likely _ordered_ to sacrifice his daughter then, how interesting.

Regardless of his feelings I have no intention to...

There is a slight gleam in my husbands eyes as he glances at me, a silent message that is asking for permission to handle the situation. I nod in acceptance.

The poor bastards don't know what is about to hit them.

'Fastest man alive' doesn't _just_ apply to combat. Minato shared a secret with me on our wedding day, the secret of his speed. Most people believe it is because of the _Hiraishin_ technique that he perfected.

They are wrong

My husband actually perceives the world _differently_ than we do. He is able to slow down reality to a crawl, allowing for not only an edge in combat, but also in the world of politics.

Where one man might come up with ten different solutions in the scope of a minute, my husband goes through _thousands_. That is why he never overreacts, never shows unwanted emotion, never falls for taunts or tricks, he literally has minutes to cool down between statements, where the rest of us are given seconds, if that.

"Nah that is okay Hokage-Sama, no harm no foul."

I take back the previous remark, _now_ it is silent.

"Wh-what?"

"We understand that mistakes happen, and we are certainly _not_ going to blame a child for a reaction that is perfectly understandable. If the situation was reverse then we would have trained our son to defend himself first and ask questions later as well, so don't sweat it."

"B-but surely..."

"Uzukage-Sama, we simply do not wish for their to be any damage between our two nations."

Minato nods at the _civilian's_ concerns, "there won't be. Uzu profits from this alliance just as much as Konoha does. We are not going to take any military or economic actions against your nation. Doing so would harm us just as much as you anyway."

"Then perhaps..." The Hokage speaks up once more, clearly trying to make some point, though what it is I am not quite sure. If all they wanted was to have the event 'blow over' then why push the issue? "...we should strengthen our alliance with the marriage contract regardless? Surely Uzu would profit from having the _Byakugan_ , and I know that Konoha would greatly appreciate such a powerful bloodline being added to our village as well."

My husband's eyes gleam in victory, and the pieces to the puzzle fall together.

It was all about the Uzumaki bloodline, maybe it had been the entire time. Hinata had mentioned being out so late at night for 'political training', which sounded odd at the time. Then there was the fact that Jiraiya _and_ Tsunade were misdirected, away from our son. Now there is the _insistence_ that Naruto marry Hinata, with the explicit note of having the children marry back into Konoha.

It was all about bloodlines. I should have known though, it always seems to be with these pricks.

"Well that does sound rather nice, and from what I have seen Hinata is a very sweet girl but... I am sorry Hyuga-Sama, Hokage-Sama, I just don't think that it would work out between them.

Hiashi looks relieved

The Uchiha looks enraged

"It really is no offense to either one of you but consider things from _our_ point of view. Hinata attacked Naruto, now whether this was accidental or not isn't the point. The fact is that I doubt their relationship will be anything but awkward and tense. Forcing them into a union would create marital strife, which no one wants. Plus Uzu does not condone or endorse marriage contracts of any kind so..."

"But she is a clan heir!" one of the council members has leapt from their seat, exclaiming wildly with their hands. How the hell did these people get placed in charge of a village?

"Yes... but she is not right for our son, at least not now. If that changes in the future and they both consent to courtship I certainly wouldn't stop him but... well the fact of the matter is that several other notable individuals have been interested in courting our son when he is of age as well."

"Such as?"

I am half tempted to leap across the table and choke the life out of the old warhawk, who the hell does he think he is asking about our son's personal life?

"Well the granddaughter of the Tsuchikage seems to have taken a liking to him last time we were in Iwa, and I know that he is quite close to Gaara, and his sister, of Suna as well. Plus the Raikage keeps sending me updates on all of the girls of Naruto's age to try and tempt us into a union with them as well." he lets out a 'defeated' sigh, "the difficulties of being a parent to a babe magnet..."

I can see more than a few humorous smiles from the Ninja clan heads, at least they find the situation as ridiculous as I do. It doesn't help that Minato can make literally _anyone_ smile.

 _***Fugaku Uchiha***_

This is bad

No, 'bad' is dealing with a group of enemy ninjas intent on assassination. This was borderline catastrophe.

A marriage between the future Lord of Uzu, if not the future Uzukage, and Iwa or Kumo would spell disaster for Konoha. Uzu was currently the strongest, and usually only, ally that they had. If their future leader was married to a foreign Kunoichi...

The future of the entire nation could be at jeopardy.

My glare towards Danzo is anything _but_ subtle, "fix this".

"Perhaps, Uzukage-Sama" A good start, perhaps a bit of respect given towards the Kage would be enough to show our 'humility', "we could begin looking into other possible candidates for your son here in Konoha. I am sure that you are aware we have more bloodlines than any other village of the Shinobi Nations."

"Second"

Now everyone glances over at the red-haired woman in curiosity.

"You have the _second_ most, I believe Uzu currently has more than the other nations... combined."

"Indeed..."

Once again Danzo is pushing the woman's control, and I am curious as to what effect allowing her to kill him would have on the alliance.

I am also curious as to whether or not I care if the old bastard dies at this point. There had been a _guarantee_ that the plan would work, that everything would come to fruition, but now... it almost seems like the blonde bastard has figured out that the attack on his son _wasn't_ by accident. Of course we couldn't really force the young Hyuga to attack the boy, but put the correct circumstances together and the outcome will most likely be as planned.

Now all of that was falling apart, our goal of getting control over the Uzumaki bloodline was slipping through our fingertips as time went on.

"Well like I said, Uzu does not endorse marriage contracts. If our son is interested in pursuing a relationship with someone in Konoha he is more than welcome to."

"Surely such a decision should not be made by a child. They are far too ignorant to do such things."

"Oh most likely, but we want him to wait until he is older anyway. Kushina was thinking early twenties but I managed to talk her down to late teens."

"But he would be able to have children as early as..."

At this point even _I_ know that Danzo is digging his own grave, as well as Konoha's if the murder in Kushina's eyes is any indication.

"My _son_ will be having children if and when _he_ decides to, not before that. What you are suggesting sounds more like a plan that Kumo would purpose which is quite... _worrisome_."

"Ladies, gentlemen I believe we will be taking our leave now. There will be no sanctions imposed upon Konoha for the actions taken against our son so long as this is not repeated. For now we will be returning to his hospital room. Good day."

With that the two Ninja stood and left, leaving an awkward silence behind them.

 _***Konan***_

"How is he..."

The girl is about as timid as a mouse, and I smile despite what I know she has done. She certainly does not look like a killer... but still...

"His heart rate is steady, and his vitals are improving."

"Will he... ever wake up?"

"Of course he will!" Anko snaps from nearby, her face contorted in anger at the question. If 'Hinata' was shaken before she looks petrified now.

"O-of course..."

"Anko..."

"What!? I don't understand why Kushina-Dono let this... this... _girl_ into Naruto-kun's room. I know that you and Lady Tsunade are here but still!"

"Do you think I would be incapable of stopping her should she try and attack him again?" Although my voice is flat and toneless the teen winces back.

"N-no of course not Lady-Konan..."

"Then perhaps you should worry less about Hinata and more about our surroundings. If you wish to be a Kunoichi one day you must learn to separate your emotions from the situation."

The young apprentice of Orochimaru nods, before going through the exercises with Karin once again. Closing ones eyes, ignoring the other senses, and focusing on life itself.

Despite my own unique form of Ninjutsu I have always found myself a bit jealous of the Uzumaki. Blessed with incredibly strong life force, Chakra Chains, talent in Fuinjutsu, and being natural sensors makes them quite fearsome.

With Anko sufficiently distracted my attention focuses back on Hinata. She had taken to sitting next to the bed, watching over the injured heir like a guardian angel would.

I feel sorry for the girl, I heard what had happened to her and her training to prevent future kidnappings end up harming an innocent boy rather than doing any good.

"You know Hinata..."

She turns up to me, and I can see she is still trying to hold in tears.

"I heard that those who are in comas can still hear and feel the outside world, it is sort of like a dream to them. I bet it would help if you held his hand and just talked to him."

If there was any doubt that the young Hyuga found Naruto to be 'cute' then it was promptly crushed by the shade of red she had turned. Regardless though, it looked as though she had fought through her embarrassment, and gently took the boy's hand in her own before softly whispering out to him.

"N-Naruto... my name is Hinata Hyuga. I am the one who hurt you and I just wanted to say I am sorry..."

A slight glance in my direction makes it seem like she _needs_ confirmation that what she is doing is okay.

I give a nod, and coax her on.

"I-I have a younger sister named Hanabi and a father, who is the leader of the Hyuga clan. My favorite color is..."

 _***Minato***_

"Well that could have gone better"

A slight chuckle escapes my lips as I glance over at my wife, even with almost no sleep and stressed beyond all belief she is beyond beautiful.

"Oh I don't know about that, we got quite a good deal of information from the old geezers."

"Would have been better if we just did it _my_ way."

"Oh?" a teasing smirk forms on my face, "would that be the patented 'chain them to the walls and start beating them until they talk' method?"

"I'll have you know that I was only planning on _threatening_ to beat them this time."

"Truly, you are chivalrous beyond compare."

She flashes me her smile, and I swear that the clouds part just a little bit in the process.

"We should be heading back to Uzu soon, Tsunade told me that as long as we take our time Naruto should be able to be moved today."

The hospital is in sight now and I feel just a bit better, things were finally looking up for once.

"Sounds good, I will be happy to be back in..." anything else that I have to say is interrupted as the window denoting my son's room explodes outward in fire.

 _***Whirlpool***_


	5. Return

**Whirlpool Effect**

Return

***I still own absolutely nothing***

 _***Minato***_

In all of my years in this world I have never moved so fast. Time seems to freeze as I race through the hospital corridors, and near my son's room. Once there, and I am ashamed to admit this, I just outside. Do I want to go in? Can I bear to see the mangled corpse of my child upon the cold, unforgiving ground?

After taking a deep gulp of air I push aside the rubble and enter the room.

Flames flicker slowly in the air as I glance about until my eyes fall on...

A large white object stationed in the middle of the room, right where my son's bed would be. It is oddly shaped, a dome with lines crisscrossing it, almost as if it was made of...

Paper

Time resumes as I shout for Konan to report, praying desperately that the woman is as skilled as we all think she is. A slight flutter allows a few pieces to fall, revealing a woman gazing out at me, to confirm my identity.

Moments later the rest collapses, and I make a mental note to give the kunoichi a promotion upon our return. They are safe, _all_ of them are safe and unharmed.

"What happened?"

The blue haired woman glances back at Tsunade, who is going over a few checks on Hinata just to be safe.

"Well..."

 _***Konan***_

-Moments prior to explosion-

"Listen I'm just saying that she has spent _enough_ time holding his hand, it would be better if someone _else_ could as well."

"We all understand exactly what you are trying to say Anko, but she needs to let go of some of that guilt."

"Well she should feel guilty!" the purple haired girl hissed, earning an eye roll from Tsunade. The two females had been having a whispered argument for the past ten minutes or so and while it was originally very cute to see the 'snake mistress' so concerned about the young boy it was beginning to get on her own nerves.

"Anko, we are planning on returning to Uzu today. Since I _really_ doubt that Hinata is coming with him perhaps you can just let her have this time. You will be able to spend all week with him if Kushina-Dono allows it."

The young girl blushes, but nods. It is always funny to watch others observe my negotiating talents. They tend to forget that I am practically the _reason_ that Yahiko and Nagato haven't strangled each other yet.

Of course it can be difficult for me not to strangle _them_ but that is another issue entirely.

Glancing over to the Rinnegan wielder I take note of the concerned expression on his face. "Is something wrong Nagato?"

"Hm?" strange, I usually can't startle him to such an extent. "No... no it is nothing."

"We are in the middle of a potentially hostile ninja village, I do not think that it could be 'nothing'."

The man nods, before giving a sigh, "It just feels a bit quiet."

"Quiet?"

"Yeah," he is nervously scratching his head now, never a good sign. "I mean we have been here for over a day and there has been surveillance on us of course but lately... it just seems a bit too..."

"Quiet"

He nods, before returning his gaze out the window.

"Perhaps they are just realizing the error in their ways Nagato" I placate gently, before walking towards my chair near the door. "I am sure that Konoha wouldn't be so foolish as to..."

"KONAN!"

The room erupts into fire a split second later.

 _***Kushina***_

By the time I had reached the hospital room it is mostly empty, Naruto has been loaded onto a stretcher, being carried by Anko and Karin while Shizune is busy wrapping him in blankets. She is such a nice girl, and is one of the few that my husband and I have secretly agreed upon allowing to date our son in the future should they desire to. The fact that it would drive Tsunade's former lover crazy is just icing on the cake.

"Is everyone okay?"

The last Senju nods before responding, "yes and I do believe we have worn out our welcome here."

I agree, "then it is time to leave. We will drop Hinata off as close to the Hyuga compound as we can."

The young girl nods shyly, probably not wanting to be a bother or some such nonsense. Regardless I am not going to let her wander about, even in the middle of the day, in this village. Not after everything that has happened.

"We can leave immediately, as long as we aren't running Naruto will be fine."

That is going to slow us down, but I have no intention of pushing our luck. Nodding at the medic's suggestion I give him one last kiss to the forehead and we slip away through the hallway, a few Genjutsu preventing anyone from noticing our presence.

 _***Shizune***_

The young Hyuga girl gives one last smile, a soft thanks, and a promise to write before running off into her clan compound. She really is a sweat girl, despite how much Anko looks like she wants to skin her. Yet another example of someone far too innocent to be involved in the path that she will eventually walk.

"We need to start screening his mail... I don't trust the little brat." the purple haired girl is mutterings softly, earning a few knowing smiles from the other adults. We all know she just wants to keep the young blonde boy to herself, and that she feels threatened by the clan heiress for some odd reason. I don't really understand why though, Naruto hasn't shown anything more than friendly interest in any of the other girls... and he has actually been awake when he met them. Anko practically live within walking distance of the Uzukage's residence, and sees him every few days. As much as I would like to think that I have a chance with the adorable young boy, I probably don't in the long run.

"Lady Tsunade what are we going to do now?"

My mentor, and the woman I look up to more than anyone else in this world at this point, smiles down at me. "We are going back to Uzu for the time being Shizune, once Naruto makes a full recovery and we figure out what the heck is going on with Konoha then we can make a more lasting decision. Hopefully Dan..."

She falls silent, as do those who have, undoubtedly, overhead her. The subject of her failed relationship, and the man who is currently spending his time either sucking up to the Konoha nobility or taking missions, has been considered a taboo conversation ever since their split.

The fact that he refused to even consider starting a family with her until 'the political climate was right' was the reason that I chose to stay with her over him to begin with. He had changed in the past few years, and it wasn't for the better.

The village gate is within sight now, and we are almost out of this horrid place. Just a few more minutes and...

"Halt"

A handful of ninja appear, directly blocking our path.

 _***Nagato***_

 _Pathetic_

Konoha believes that they can stop us from leaving their village with only eight ANBU? Hell it would be a simple task for Konan or myself _alone_ to destroy them, much less Lady Kushina or the Uzukage. Secretly though... well secretly I hope that it is the Kage who challenges them. I have heard of the man's exploits, of his defeat of another of his rank without effort, of the ability to end battles before anyone can even _react_... okay so Yahiko is right and I have a little case of 'hero worship' for the man, who wouldn't?

"Stand aside, we are part of a diplomatic envoy. You and your village have _no right_ to stand in our path." I am not sure who made Konan the unofficial spokesperson for our group... but it was a good decision nonetheless, I probably would have just insulted the man.

"The Hokage has denied your request to leave."

"We are not _requesting_ his permission." I growl back, at Konan's side I am ready for any sort of situation this might progress into, this battle will be quick.

"If you do not surrender we will be forced to apprehend you." I am starting to wonder where Konoha finds their ANBU recruits, they don't even outnumber us... who the hell do they think they are fooling?

"If you do so then we will be considering this a formal declaration of war against Uzu."

Kushina-Dono's declaration freezes everyone. It was one thing for myself and the ANBU to size each other up, throw insults, and even take part in what Konan calls 'dick measuring contests' but it is something entirely different to escalate potential consequences to war. She is right though, this has gone far beyond a simple little 'our village is better than yours' argument. They are attempting to imprison us after, yet another, failed assassination.

Even the enemy seems to understand what is at stake here, as they seem to glance wearily at their squad leader with indecision. I do not blame them in the least bit, no one wants to be claiming responsibility for breaking one of the oldest alliances in the shinobi world.

"As I have stated... the Hokage has commanded that you remain here, and we are to ensure your cooperation through any means necessary, even if force is required."

My Rinnegan swirls in activation, the poor bastards do not know what is about to happen to them, but before I am ordered to turn these jokes into paste on the nearest walls a hand on my shoulder halts me.

"You should not be the one to start this Nagato."

The tone is warm, but I can already hear the weariness in it. Minato Namikaze doesn't _want_ this... but he knows that it is most likely inevitable at this point.

I nod and take a step back with the others while the man steps forward alone.

"Just remember Nagato... don't blink." Kushina teases me in a whispered tone, undoubtedly Konan has spoken to her about my excitement to see the man before me in action. Regardless I focus my mind and my sight on the scene before me.

My military leader, some say the greatest warrior alive, pulls a three pronged kunai from his pouch, and tosses it forward... completely missing every single enemy soldier as it sails through the air between their forces.

I blink in confusion, and less than a second later every ANBU falls over dead, cut to pieces in various ways as the blood begins to pool on the ground.

 _How!?_

 _***Minato***_

A sigh escapes my lips as the kunai freezes in its path, directly in the center of the enemy. Well to be fair it isn't necessarily stopped but from my perception it is.

Flashing forward I pull another of the tri-pronged weapons from a satchel strapped to my waist, and slash one of the ANBU's throats. It was a shame really, such a situation would most likely end in either massive change to Konoha's government, or flat out war.

Obviously I am praying for the former option.

The next two soldiers have been 'dropped' during my pondering, it is almost scary how quickly I end lives without even thinking about it.

This next ANBU appears a bit younger, maybe late teens? It feels like a crime to take the life of one so young, yet another reason that Uzu holds back on our enlistment age later than the other nations, sure it means that our army is technically the smallest, but it also ensures that our recruits are older, and more experienced, than the others.

There is no reason to throw children into combat, as Konoha seems to do so often.

Choosing a swifter end I snap his, or perhaps her, neck. It is the least I can do. Even if I were to spare them, the current Hokage would undoubtedly have them executed, or placed into some sort of 'rehabilitation' program if they merely failed in their task.

Only two remained, one was ended with a stab through the heart from the front and rear, the last was quickly ended with a slash through the brain. At this point my task is done, and I flash back to my original starting position, where I had dropped a kunai at the beginning for this specific purpose. Sure I didn't _need_ to do it this way, but there had been a slight chance that the enemy set up traps between our two positions to dissuade close combat.

Time resumes, and the kunai hits the wall behind the ANBU, who all fall dead an instance later.

 _***Fugaku***_

"Bah worthless ANBU..." It is beyond annoying to have such useless soldiers under my command, clearly I should have sent the Sharingan wielding agents to deal with the Uzu royalty but there was no reason to waste such talent on them.

Or so I had thought.

Now it seemed I had miscalculated. Regardless they wouldn't get far, even if I had to stop them myself. Luckily they weren't able to move too quickly due to the child being carried with them, thus I caught up with them at the clearing just outside the village walls. It might have become a tedious battle, if I had not brought along so many of my personal, Uchiha, guard. Even Itachi was there, who I had no doubt could defeat any member of their unit by himself. He is a prodigy among prodigies after all.

"Halt, I believe we need to have a discussion."

The company halts at my declaration, as our forces begin to size each other up.

"Ah Hokage-Sama, I would agree we do. Seems as though some of your ANBU were rather confused about their role in the world, thinking that they had the authority to arrest us and all."

"And I believe you owe me for several of the lives you have taken." True it wouldn't be for much, those ANBU had been from Danzo's personal forces but regardless it was important to play the part.

"Well to be fair they were warned, you do know that attempting to arrest either the leader of a nation _or_ their Kage is grounds for war correct? Your forces did both, and on your orders according to the leader."

"If that is your decision then we will settle this here and now." To my astonishment it is _not_ the Uzukage who steps forwards... but his wife. I am well aware of the rumors surrounding Kushina Uzumake, some of them implying that she might be the only woman alive that I would hesitate to face in battle, but regardless of whether they were real or mere propaganda does not matter at this point. I cannot back down and nor do I want to, she will fall beneath the supremacy that is the Sharingan, just as the Uzukage will.

My eyes morph a moment later, allowing perception of the world to a far greater degree than any other can possibly hope for, yet I hold back on my true power. No reason to reveal the Mangekyo to such unworthy targets.

The redhead is... unimpressed it appears, and the actions she takes amount to a few steps forward, and away from her allies. Now she is merely waiting... fine if she will not take the initiative then I _will_. My hands blur, and a dozen shuriken are whirling through the air on a direct collision course with her... until they veer to the side at the last second, passing in an arch behind her as the ninja wire begins to entangle its target. A single hand sign later and flames flow down the glimmering metal.

Moments before it reaches her a wave of force rips forward, tearing the thin, yet deadly, wiring apart and dispersing my fire like a torrential breeze. It is only through my enhanced reactions that I am able to dodge backwards in time, yet oddly enough her allies are not even affected. Not a Ninjutsu then, probably Fuinjutsu based on how well it could be controlled, and her own origins.

With practiced ease I launch a massive fireball towards the woman. Soaring across the open field it detonated ten feet from its target, the resulting explosion curving and molding around her, held back by an invisible force stronger than any wall.

It is... impressive that Fuinjutsu can repel such an attack with no visible effort from the creator. Truly this was the one great shortcoming of all Uchiha, we are masters of Genjutsu and can copy Taijutsu and Ninjutsu without effort, but the art of sealing has remained a mystery to us. In all the history of our clan not a single member has ever shown to have even the basics of skill in this form of ninja combat.

Another two Jutsu are thrown towards the queen of Uzu, one lightning and the other made of earth. Both are harmlessly deflected before even coming close to threatening the woman. She appears to be immune to Ninjutsu, at least from this range, and after the last display of power I have no interest in testing my theory on her prowess in close combat either. This leaves just one form of combat, and unfortunately for her it is one that I excel at above all others.

It is time to humble queen.

My eyes morph once again, changing into a kaleidoscope pattern, The Mangekyo Sharingan. Even with this obvious change the Uzumaki looks... unimpressed, bored even. I will teach her the error of her ways.

"Tsukuyomi"

In an instance we are transported into the monochrome world that _I_ control, a world that _I_ rule. Again she seems unimpressed, even while tied to a large black cross.

"This place will be the end of you Kushina Uzumaki, here I control time and space, and here I shall bask in your screams."

"Screams of boredom perhaps, don't you think that you could have spruced the place up a bit? Maybe added in some comfy chairs or..."

"ENOUGH! I grow tired of your insolence, here you shall suffer for three days at my hands as I torture you. Here you shall..."

"I'm disappointed"

My confused, and annoyed expression, earns a chuckle from the woman.

"Excuse me?"

"I said that I am disappointed, all of this hype about the first Uchiha Hokage and... well it is a bit of a let down. I mean sure you have your stupid upgraded eyes but the way you wield them is so very pathetic."

"Oh? Then how _should_ I be using them?" It is difficult to keep the anger from my voice now, her insults are beginning to wear on my nerves.

"Well it is just that... I mean you don't even think ahead or contemplate your opponent. You just rush in like some kid with a toy and think that because you have the shiniest kunai that you will win. But you forgot something."

"And what is that?"

Her smirk sends a shiver down my spine for some reason, obviously I have overlooked something but I cannot...

"This Genjutsu of yours forces me into your mind... but I come as a package deal Fugaku, you seem to forget that I am a Jinchuriki..." her smirk widens as she gives a head nod to something behind me, and I can feel hot breath on my back.

Oh no

Slowly turning I behold a sight that stops my heart in its tracks. The Kyubi is inches from my face, its own expression one of snarling rage. The beast's mouth opens in a roar, and closes the short distance between us.

I am _just_ able to cancel the Jutsu before it can devour my mind.

Once back in the real world I leap to the side, narrowly avoiding a dozen golden chains that tear through the ground where I was once standing. Now that my techniques have failed, now that I have tired due to the Chakra usage of my last Jutsu, she strikes. I had forgotten that Kushina Uzumaki is first and foremost a kunoichi.

Another wave of chains, and the destruction they create, is narrowly avoided with the help of my superior eyes, but the fact of the matter is that my reactions have slowed due to the deactivation of the Mangekyo, and my Chakra usage, if I do not make a change it will become annoyingly difficult to deal with the Uzukage after her.

Difficult but certainly not impossible for an Uchiha.

A Genjutsu allows me to slip back into the environment unnoticed and flank around from the side while she is focused on where a silhouette of my former position was keeping her occupied. I am only a few steps from reaching her by the time she will notice, and by then it will be too late.

"Is that it?"

This time my reaction is _not_ fast enough, and the chains that had somehow been slipped into the ground during my movements tear into my legs. This will be a severe limitation to my defensive abilities, and limits my offense as well.

It is time to stop playing around, and to show these fools just what an Uchiha is capable of.

My Mangekyo spins into existence once more, and skeleton made of purple flames forms around me, followed by armor.

Susanoo

"Behold, your end."

She has the _nerve_ to roll her eyes at me, and a moment later I understand why as _hundreds_ of those damned chains rip through the air and wrap around my Chakra creation. Despite limiting my movement they do no harm though, despite their strength they are no match for that of my own power, the ultimate defense.

Then I notice her skin has changed hue, to a bright gold, her hands extend forward as an orb of pure Biju Chakra begins to form before her.

I had heard rumors that the Queen of Uzu had mastered control of her Biju, and discovered a form of destructive power that could not be matched, but even our spy network had dismissed this idea, it had never happened before so why would we give credit that it would change now?

The blast is launched, and the Chakra form that surrounds me is strengthened with the rest of my reserves, I can practically _feel_ the energy radiating off of it as it streaks towards me. The impact forces me to wince as I struggle to hold back to force.

Then it detonates, and all I know is pain.

 _***Minato***_

The enemy ninja make a strategic retreat as I make my way slowly towards the fallen Kage. Part of me regrets the outcome of this battle, and yet the warrior inside of me understands that it had to end this well.

Fugaku Uchiha lay on the ground, half of his body completely gone from the power behind my wife's attack. A slight groan escapes him, indicating that he lives, even if barely.

"You really should have known this would be the outcome, and with everything that has happened it will only get worse for your village."

"I-it doesn't matter, you will _lose_."

"Lose? Lose what? The war that Konoha cannot win and doesn't want? Your actions have ensured that most of the remaining ninja world will be on our side if your nation forces the conflict after this. You will not be able to stop Iwa, Suna, Uzu, and Kumo should we ally together, and based upon the current affairs of things... all you have done is ensured that Konoha's strongest ally is gone, and it has no military leadership in a time where stress and mistrust in the village is running at an all time high."

"Y-you are..."

Anything else he was about to say died on his lips, along with the first Uchiha Hokage.

 _***Sai***_

"Excuse me, sir"

Danzo gives me a slight glare, before snatching the letter from my hand. It isn't like it is _my_ fault that their plan has prompted such a reaction, and if the rumors from the spy network are true...

"Army poised across border... Naval invasion imminent... Estimated penetration to within five miles of capital before defenses could be hardened... Other nations beginning to withdraw their own agents as well... Potential war on multiple fronts..."

Apparently it is worse than I thought

"Blasted Uchiha, all he had to do was one simple task, get himself killed so that I could take over without destroying the other alliances and village in the process, maybe even get a marriage contract if best case scenario. Instead his own foolish actions have brought calamity upon us, and my plans are ruined for the moment."

I wait for either further orders, or for a dismissal... neither I expect to come anytime soon, especially when my leader is in one of his 'moods'.

"According to the council a warning has also been delivered by Uzu only a few hours ago, threatening retaliation if their leaders are not released. Apparently they are _not_ bluffing. This will take a far more delicate approach to arrive to the desired conclusion, but perhaps I can still show the council who the true Hokage should be..."

With that the man stands and leaves, either forgetting about my own presence or simply not caring. It looks like another night of standing at attention in the darkness then.

 _***Rin***_

It is good to see sensei after so long, unfortunately the situation does not call for any celebrations. We are well aware of what has occurred up until now and with the Hokage dead...

"I was wondering when you three would catch up to us..."

There is a sort of... sadness in his voice. Perhaps he thinks that...

"Are... are you going to try and stop us as well?"

Now it is unmistakable. Our sensei, and the man who I consider to be a father, I know Kakashi and Obito share the same idea, is thinking that we are going to try and harm him and his family as well.

"Please... I don't want to fight you three but you know that I will but... please just don't."

My heart breaks, despite the love he has for us he will put that aside for his wife and child... and I don't blame him in the least bit.

"Sensei we aren't here to try and stop you, we just wanted to..."

"PLEASE FORGIVE US SENSEI!"

Kakashi groans, and smacks Obito in the back of the head for embarrassing us, even if it helps break the tension.

"Are you three coming with us? We haven't had dinner together in so long." Kushina inquires, and I am forced to hold back a few tears. Even with everything that has happened, even with Konoha's betrayals and manipulations she still views us as the children she never had.

"Unfortunately we are just here to see you off, as much as we would love to come back and just stay in Uzu we are still Konoha ninja."

The Uzukage nods in understanding, even with the slight sadness in his eyes. "You will be careful?"

"Of course sensei, we will not abandon each other, and the village needs us right now. Once everything is settled down we will be glad to come over for some home cooking."

Kushina nods in happiness, "you take care of yourselves, and remember our door is always open."

The message relayed and says more than her words ever will. It isn't just for us, but all of Konoha. Uzu will always be willing to take in refugees or those who simply need help, and they always will be that symbol for hope in the world.

 _***Kushina***_

It takes another week to finally get enough of a report from Jiriaya, and our own spy network, to receive a comprehensive picture of the situation. Konoha is on the brink of civil war. After our departure the Uchiha clan demanded retribution in the form of military action against Uzu.

This, due to the absence of a Kage figure, called for the council to vote. Unfortunately it was so split that the council itself practically disbanded into various groups. Most of the ninja clans were against further damaging our relationship, and knew the situation for what it was. Thus they were trying to simply stop the catastrophe from escalating.

The civilians were too busy worrying about their own wealth and political power once a new Hokage was chosen.

Danzo, to no ones surprise, declared his own ambitions, and caused even further chaos.

Now the village was at risk for being split into several factions. The Uchiha and their few allies, most of the remaining ninja forces, Danzo's own surprise personal army, and the civilian council members along with their 'purchased' militia.

Most of the remaining civilians were just trying to stay out of the crossfire. Ironically enough my husband has suggested offering Uzu has a safe haven for anyone who wants to escape the oncoming conflict, and despite my own hesitations that this will be seen as some sort of plot on our part I cannot help but agree. It is our role in this world after all.

Right now though our plan is to wait and see what happens, will a new war erupt? Will Konoha be able to find a peaceful solution to their own problems, or will we be forced to step in?

Movement from the bed refocuses my attention, and I walk over to check on Naruto, seconds later a miracle happens... and my son opens his eyes.

 _***Whirlpool***_

 **A/N**

As I mentioned at the beginning of this story this fanfiction was never intended on being a longer fic, instead I had always planned for this to be around 5-6 chapters. It ended up as five.

This was my attempt as several 'experiments'. The first being whether I could write an entire story, or at least almost, as first person. I did, but I was not a fan.

Second, I wanted to do a massive change in the history of cannon, and explore some of the implications behind it.

Finally I wanted a story where the main character was not the primary character of a story.

I had a bit of trouble with all of them, and although I might take some ideas from this story and put them into later stories, such as keeping Rin and Obito alive as well as adding some Anko x Naruto, but we will see as time progresses.


End file.
